Fasolki Berty'ego Botta i Cztery Domy
by Rose235b
Summary: Mary nigdy nie miała lekko w życiu - nie poznała swojego ojca, jej matka jej nienawidzi, obiekt jej westchnień istnieje tylko w jej snach. Czy jej problemy znikną gdy razem z przyjaciółkami rozpocznie edukację w Hogwarcie?
1. Chapter 1

Mary Grey była jedną z tych osób, które nienawidziły swojej rodziny, a dokładniej swojej matki, ponieważ ona była jedynym członkiem rodziny którego _znała_. Fajnie, nie? Pewnie część z was uważa że to okropne, ale trudno nie nienawidzić jakiejś osoby, gdy ta pała do ciebie tym samym uczuciem. Tak, Jasmine Grey _nienawidziła _swojej córki. Powodem tego był ojciec Mary - czarodziej pół krwi, do którego była niezwykle pododbna z charakteru (a przynajmniej w obecności matki) - cyniczna, sarkastyczna i wręcz ociekająca wredotą. Ale nie zrażajcie się do Mary tak szybko - taka była tylko w otoczeniu matki, bardziej jej dalekiej niż ojciec, którego w życiu nie widziała - do niego była chociaż w czymkolwiek podobna. Mary była jednym z tych dzieci, które nie przypominały swoich rodziców. Jedynym wyjątkiem były jej oczy, dokładnie tego samego koloru co jej matki. Właśnie tej cechy najbardziej w sobie nienawidziła, choć miała na co narzekać. Między innymi dziwne blond włosy z rudymi pasemkami które zawsze strasznie się kołtuniły i odstawały w różnych kierunkach, wyraźnie mniej pełną od swojej dolnej towarzyszki wargę i lekko odstajace uszy

Na szczęście miała w swoim beznadziejnym życiu cztery pociechy; swoje przyjaciółki, Victorię i Carrie, kota Gingera, no i oczywiście była czarownicą. Pewnie uważacie że największym pocieszeniem bylo dla niej to ostatnie. Nie mogliście bardziej się mylić. Jej największą pociechą były Victoria i Carrie - zawsze gdy jej matka znudziłą się jej gnębieniem, odsyłałą ją do domu przyjaciółki jej ojca, gdzie bawiła się właśnie z Vic. Wkrótce stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Razem bawiły się na swoich pierwszych dziecinnych miotełkach - obydwu oczywiście zakupionych im przez matkę Victorii, Susan Black, dzięki którym wybiły Jasmine trzy okna i zbiły jej ulubioną wazę - i uprawiały swoje pierwsze czary - Mary raz zamieniła twarz swojej matki w twarz ropuchy, a Vic dorobiła jej jaszczurzy ogon. To był zarazem jeden z najlepszych i najgorszych dni w życiu Mary. Przez dwie godziny nie mogła przestać się śmiać, ale potem dostała niezłe lanie. Wtedy też przyżekła sobie, że nigdy nie uderzy swojego dziecka, nie ważne jak bardzo by namieszało. Natomiast z Carrie znała się krócej - kiedy miała sześć lat razem z Vic uratowała ją przed namolnymi mugolskimi dzieciakami, które zauważyły że uprawiała swoją pierwszą magię - bawiła się zamieniając motylki w kwiatki. Od tamtej pory nauczyła ją latania na miotle i - co najważniejsze - tego, że jest ona kimś wyjątkowym.

Mary poczuła jak coś ląduje na łóżku obok niej. Po chwili owo coś w bardzo bolesny sposób położyło na jej mostku dwie łapki. Ginger najwyraźniej postanowił zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę na jej obolałych żebrach. Mary podrapała go za uchem i uśmiechnęła się gdy zaczął mruczeć. Tak bardzo kochała tego rudego potworka w kociej skórze. Potrafił obudzić ją o trzeciej nad ranem tylko dlatego, że chciał zająć jej miejsce na dwuosobowym łóżku na którym aktualnie śniła o różnych wariantach swojej przyszłości.

Właśnie, jej sny. Było z nimi zdecydowanie coś nie tak. Przeważnie śniła jej się jej wymarzone żcie za jakieś piętnaście lat, ale raz na jakiś czas śnił jej się niezwykle realistyczny sen, w którym widziała przeważnie trzy osoby. Jedną z nich byłą dziewczyna w jej wieku z kruczo-czarnymi włosami, szmaragdowymi oczami i charakterystycznymi okularami w grubych, fioletowych oprawkach. Drugą osobą był wysoki mężczyzna w najczarniejszych szatach jakie widziała. Miał tłuste, sięgające podbródka włosy tego samego koloru co szatę i długi, haczykowaty nos. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zdawało jej się że skądś go zna. Trzecią, i najczęściej pojawiającą się osobą był rudy chłopak z niezliczoną ilością piegów. On, tak samo jak tamta dziewczyna, wyglądał na jedenaście lat. W jego niebieskich oczach zawsze widać było wesołe ogniki, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Czasami widywała go w towarzystwie jego brata bliźniaka, ale z niezrozumiałego powodu umiała ich od siebie odróżnić. Choć wyglądali tak samo, ona widziała maleńkie szczegóły których nikt inny by nie zauważył; takie jak fakt, że _on _miał głębszy głos, odcień jaśniejsze oczy i centymetr dłuższe włosy. Można było powiedzieć, że miała kręćka na jego punkcie - miała tylko nadzieję, że jednak ktoś taki istnieje. O wiele trudniej jest się przecież pozbyć zauroczenia wymyśloną osobą, niż prawdziwą, a ona naprawde nie chciała być zauroczona nikim poza Gingerem.

Mary zajęła się głaskaniem Gingera. Musiała pomyśleć o czymś innym, bo jak jeszcze raz wyobrazi sobie tego chłopaka to zacznie się ślinić. Durne dojrzewanie. Może i miała tylko jedenaście lat, ale czuła się i wyglądała na trzynaście. Znaczy, była emocjonalnie dojrzalsza, ale i tak miała takie dni gdy zachowywała si jak przedszkolak. Z hormonami też nie przypadła sobie do gustu. Wkurzało ją to, że była wyższa od każdego chłopaka na którego się napotkała i że jej biodra były zdecydowanie szersze niż rok temu. Miała tylko nadzieję że jak w końcu pojedzie do Hogwartu będzie w tym samym domu co jej przyjaciółki.

Hogwart był szkołą dla czarodzieji i czarownic, znajdującą się... gdzieś w Anglii napewno. Niedawno razem z Vic i Car dostała list, że dostała się właśnie do tej legendarnej szkoły. Kończył się sierpień i zamierzała się dzisiaj wybrać razem z dziewczynami na Pokątną.

Mary z trudem zrzuciła z siebie Gingera i popędziła do szafy. Wyciągnęła z niej typowo mugolskie ciuchy i pognała do łazienki. Po zakończeniu porannej toalety zeszła po schodach do kuchnii i zrobiła sobie kanapkę. Zjadła ją biegnąc do sąsiedniego domu. atrzymała się dopiero przy wycieraczce i weszła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Od małego była uczona przez Susan, że może się tu czuć jak w domu. Gdy tylko jej stopa dotknęła podłoża, poczuła jak ktoś się na nią rzuca. Owym kimś była podekscytowana Vic.

- Już myślałam że nie przyjdziesz, Mara - powiedziała używając jej zdrobnienia. Kiedy miały po osiem lat razem z Carrie wymyśliły zdrobnienia od swoich imion, które do tej pory używały.

- To już nie mogę sobie w spokoju pomyśleć, Vic?

- Aaa, znowu myślałaś o tym przystojniaczku, prawda? - zapytała ją Victoria z uśmieszkiem. Kochała żartować z Mary i jej zauroczenia wyśnionym chlopakiem.

Mary pokazała jej język i roześmiała się. Z Vic nigdy nie można było być poważnym.

- Za ile powinna być Car? - Mary pospiesznie zmieniła temat. Nie chciała znowu myśleć o tamtym rudzielcu.

- Dokładnie za - usłyszałyśmy dzwonek do drzwi. - zero sekund!

Mary rzuciła sie do drzwi i pospiesznie je otworzyła. W drzwiach stała Carrie ze swoim znanym diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

- Co tym razem zrobiłaś Kevinowi?

Kevin był jej dwa lata starszym bratem i chodził już do Hogwartu, czego we trzy mu strasznie zazdrościłyśmy. Jako zdrowe rodzeństwo Kevin i Carrie bili się, kłucili i robili sobie nawzajem numery - ot, zwykłe rodzeństwo.

- Przefarbowałam jego włosy na zielono. Uznałam, że powinny pasować do jego szaty.

- Ale przecież jego szata jest czarna - powiedziała zdezorientowana Vic.

- Poprawka. _Była _czarna. Jestem ciekawa jak spodoba mu sie jego nowa garderoba. Załatwiłam mu mnóstwo ubranek z koronkami, falbankami i to jeszcze w jego ulubionych kolorach, różowym i jaskrawo zielonym!

- Czasami twój diabelny umysł mnie przeraża - powiedziała Victoria.

- Podziękuj za to Marze - Car wskazała na Mary. - To właśnie dzięki niej nauczyłam się odgryzać.

- Taa, nadal pamiętam te pomarańczowe włosy.

- No co, Vic! Zepsułaś moją ulubioną lalkę! - oburzyła się Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie właśnie próbowała zdecydować jakie zwierze powinna sobie kupić, a Vic poszła zakupić nową szatę, zostawiając Mary samą. Brakowało jej już tylko książek. Była niezwykle wdzięczna Susan, która była na tyle miła że dała jej pieniądze na rzeczy do szkoły. Dopisała to do sumy pieniędzy, które miała jej oddać gdy zacznie zarabiać na siebie.

Mary jeszcze raz wzięła do ręki swoją różdżkę – buk z piórem feniksa, dwanaście i pół cala. Dosyć giętka - i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. Jej różdżka była niezbitym dowodem na to, że choć była tylko ćwierć krwi, znała się na magii. Schowała różdżkę z szacunkiem i weszła raźnym krokiem do księgarni Esy i Floresy. Wyjęła listę książek i zaczęła szukać odpowiednich tytułów. Po dwudziestu minutach brakowalo jej tylko jednej książki - _Dzieje Magii_Bathildy Bagshot - która jak na złość stała na półce, której nie mogła dosięgnąć.

- Może pomóc? - Mary usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. Odwróciła się i dosłownie zatkało ją. Stał za nią ten sam chłopak o którym śniła przez ostatnie dwa lata. Był od niej o parę centymetrów wyższy - co przyjęła z ulgą - a na twarzy miał ten sam szeroki uśmiech który pojawiał się w jej snach.

- J-jasne - odpowiedziała lekko się jąkając. Chłopak z łatwością zdjął książkę i wręczył ją Mary.

- Jestem Fred Weasley. Pierwszoroczny.

- Fred! - dało się słyszeć czyjś krzyk, a po chwili obok Freda pojawił się jego brat bliźniak. - Tu jesteś! O, i widzę co cię zatrzymało - uśmiechnął się do Mary łobuzersko. - George Weasley, lepiej wyglądający bliźniak.

- I na sto procent ten skromniejszy - skomentowała ze śmiechem. - Mary Grey, pierwszoroczna, miło mi was poznać.

- Nam też miło cię poznać, Mary, ale musimy się zbierać. Nasz brat Percy zaraz zwariuje, jeśli będzie musiał jeszcze trochę na nas czekać - powiedział George wskazując na wysokiego, rudego chłopaka w okularach stojącego za nim.

- Ten Percy Weasley? - zapytałam z niedowieżaniem. Percy był najlepszym przyjacielem Kevina, brata Car. Bliźniaki pokiwały ze zdziwieniem głową. - Przepraszam, ale w takim razie muszę iść i skopać mu tyłek. Kiedy w zeszłym roku przyjechał na święta do brata mojej przyjaciółki niezwykle mnie obraził.

Mary zostawiła skołowanych bliźniaków samych sobie i udała się w stronę ich starszego brata i delikatnie poklepała go po ramieniu. Percy odwrócił się i spojrzał w jej stronę.

- Cześć, Perce.

- Mówiłem żebyś nienazywała mnie Perce, Grey - warknął w odpowiedzi chłopak.

- Percy! - Percy odwrócił się i ku swemu przerażeniu ujrzał niską, pulchną kobietę, najprawdopodobniej swoją matkę.

- Jak możesz odzywać się w ten sposób do tej młodej damy, gdy ta przyszła się przywitać? - warknęła jego mama z wściekłością. Gdy następnie odwróciła się w stronę Mary, była o wiele spokojniejsza. Miała ciepłe, brązowe oczy i matczyny uśmiech. - Jak widzę już kiedyś spotkałaś Percy'ego, skarbie. Pewnie w Hogwarcie, prawda?

- O, nie. Dopiero w tym roku zaczynam szkołę, pani Weasley. Percy w rok temu przyjechał na święta do starszego brata mojej przyjaciółki, a zbiegiem okoliczności ja też postanowiłam spędzić święta u niej - Mary uśmiechnęła się do kobiety. Wydawała się miła.

- Och, mów mi Molly, skarbie. Bracia Percy'ego też właśnie zaczynają naukę...

- My już się poznaliśmy, mamo - przerwał jej Fred.

- Dosłownie przed chwilą. - powiedział George.

- Podałem jej książkę. - dokończył Fred.

- To miło z twojej strony, George - powiedziała Molly. Mary i George zachichotali.

- Jestem Fred.

- Przepraszam, Fred. Po prostu jesteście tacy podobni do siebie...

- Fred ma odcień jaśniejsze oczy - powiedziała Mary automatycznie. - I głębszy głos. I centymetr dłuższe włosy - czwórka Weasley'ów spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Mary zorientowała się co zrobiła i lekko zaczerwieniła się. - Jestem bardzo spostrzegawcza - wymyśliła na poczekaniu i modliła się że zabrzmiało to przekonująco.

- No, szkoda że tylko jeśli chodzi o chłopców - zza Molly dało się usłyszeć melodyjny głos Car. Podeszła do Mary razem z Vic i obie uśmiechnęły się do niej porozumiewawczo. - Kiedyś nie umiała odróżnić moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa od zdjęć mojej siostry. Witaj, Percy.

- Carrie. - wycedził przez zęby zirytowany Percy. - Mamo, to właśnie jest siostra Kevina i najwyraźniej ma jeszcze jedną przyjaciółkę.

- Victoria Sagitta z rodu Blacków, droga pani Weasley - Victoria dygnęła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Jej blond włosy i granatowe oczy dodawały jej tylko uroku. Nikt nie mógłby się jej teraz oprzeć, co Mary uważała za talent wrodzony. Blackowie zawsze znani byli z uroku. - Miło znowu panią widzieć, choć pewnie mnie pani nie pamięta.

- Ach, oczywiście że cię pamiętam, złotko. Twoja mama pilnowała Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego i bliźniaków, gdy ja nie mogłam - Molly uśmiechnęła się do Victorii. - Pamiętam że Fred i George zbili wam jedno okno na swoich miotełkach.

- Mamo, zawstydzasz nas! - powiedzieli chórem bliźniacy. Ich uszy lekko poczerwieniały, tak samo jak ich policzki.

- Och, nie narzekajcie! - powiedziała w ich stronę i ponownie obróciła się do dziewczyn. - Mam nadzieję że niedługo się spotkamy, dziewczynki. Chłopcy, idziemy, pożegnajcie się! - zwróciła się do swoich synów.

- Cześć - warknął Percy. Chyba nadal pamiętał jak Mary podpaliła mu spodnie na wigilijnej kolacjii, ponieważ nazwał ją słodką małą dziewczynką.

- Do zobaczenia w pociągu! - powiedzieli bliźniacy z uśmiechem i ruszyli za matką ku wyjściu z księgarnii. Gdy tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia dziewczyny obróciły się do Mary. Teraz, zamiast uśmiechów na ich twarzach widać było zaciekawienie. Nie wiedziały tylko, że są dokładnie obserwowane przez dwie ciekawskie osoby.

- Czy to był właśnie... - zaczęła Vic, niepewna jak skończyć to zdanie. Jedna z jej brwii była podniesiona.

- Tak, to był _on_.

- Jejku, a już myślałam że przeżuciłaś się z przystojniaków na wymyślone postacie - mruknęła Car, za co dostała od Mary w tył głowy.

- Ej, co to miało znaczyć?

- No wiesz. Śniłaś o kolesiu przez ostatnie dwa lata i jakoś nie zanosiło się na to, że go w ogóle spotkasz - powiedziała Car machając lekceważąco ręką, jakby niezbyt obchodziło ją zdanie jej przyjaciółek na ten temat.

- A tu nagle okazuje się, że wystarczyło wysłać cię do księgarni. Powinnyśmy zostawiać cię samą częściej - uśmiechnęła się Vic. - wystarczy że pójdziesz gdzieś bez naszego towarzystwa, a już odnajdujesz chłopaka o którym marzyłaś.

- Wcale o nim nie... - zaczęła Mary, czerwona jak burak.

- O, uwierz mi. Marzyłaś o nim - powiedziała z przekąsem Vic. - A, właśnie. Zaklepuję tego drugiego.

- Jakiego drugiego? - zapytała Car.

- No, bliźniaka. Obaj są nieźli, ale skoro jeden jest_tym jedynym_ Mary, to ja chcę drugiego.

- Ej, to nie fair! - żąchnęła się Carrie. - A co ze mną? Pomyślałaś może o moich uczuciach?

- Ty możesz mieć Perce'a - powiedział do niej Mary z uśmiechem.

- Fuuj, kto by chciał _Percy'ego_? - wzdrygnęła się Car, po czym zrobiła minę eksperta. - Nie licząc mojego brata. Wciąż tylko Percy to, Percy tamto. A tak poza tym, nie kręcą mnie rudzielce w cynglach. W ogóle na razie nikt mnie nie kręci. Poczekam parę lat i może znajdę jakiegoś fajnego gościa.

- Czyli sądzisz, że bliźniacy _nie są_fajni?

- Nie twierdzę że nie są. Po prostu na razie mam inne priorytety w życiu niż ślinienie się na widok jakiś chłopców jakby byli kawałkami mięsa - prychnęła Carrie i znowu oberwała w tył głowy.

* * *

><p>Zmieniłam Mary różdżkę – aktualnie na Pottermore jest konto Marlo Grey, i taką ma właśnie różdżkę - i drugie imię Victorii - kompletnie zapomniałam, że nie tylko chłopcy z rodu Blacków są nazywani po konstelacjach, a nie będę przecież zmieniać pierwszego imienia jednej z najważniejszych postaci - z Jessica na Sagitta (strzała).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mary właśnie żegnała się z Susan przed wejściem na peron 9 i 3/4 . Gdy tylko jej przybrana mama przestała ją ściskać, odsunęła się trochę i posłała jej uśmiech.

- Opiekuj się nimi - wyszeptała i pocałowała ją w czubek głowy.

- Taa, jestem najstarsza i w ogóle, ale czemu nie mówisz tego Kevinowi? - Mary spojrzała na kobietę podejrzliwie, a ta odpowiedziała jej matczynym uśmiechem.

- Kevin nie umie się sobą zaopiekować, a co dopiero wami. Muszę poważnie rozmówić się z jego matką - powiedziała Susan.

Przypomniała dziewczynkom po raz kolejny jak wejść na peron i zniknęła w tłumie mugoli.

- No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o pożegnania - westchnęła Vic i obróciła się w stronę Kevina. - Ej, zastępczy bracie! Prowadź!

Poszły za Kevinem pchając swoje wózki z bagażami i wysłuchując narzekań Carrie na jej nowego pół rocznego kociaka, Mindy.

- Mówię wam, to najgłupszy kot na świecie! Ostatnio wystraszył ją komar i wbiła mi się pazurami w plecy.

- Poczekaj aż dorośnie - westchnęła Mary. - Wtedy będzie wbijała ci pazury w inne miejsca, takie jak klatka piersiowa i brzuch.

Ginger wyraził swoją irytację spowodowaną przebywaniem w klatce przeciągłym miauknięciem, przez co Tchórzek, nowa sowa Victorii, zaczął szamotać się po klatce. Grupka mugolskich dzieci z zaciekawieniem oglądała jego szamotaninę.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem Ginger nie zwymiotuje - powiedziała Vic. - Do tej pory nie mogę doprać mojego fioletowego swetra.

- Hej, panienki! Sprężać się! - wrzasnął Kevin, zatrzymując się przed barierką między peronami dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Dziewczyny westchnęły i ustawiły się za nim.

- Mam nadzieję że szybko znajdzie Percy'ego - mruknęła Car do reszty dziewczyn. - Jeśli będę musiała znosić to jeszcze chwilę, to w przyszłym roku Vic będzie narzekać, że nie może doprać sweterka z moich wymiocin.

- Słyszałem! - powiedział Kevin rozpędzając się i znikając przy barierce. Dziewczyny przez chwilę gapiły się w miejsce w którym przed chwilą stał i zwróciły się do siebie.

- Okej, to która pierwsza? - zapytała lekko przestraszona Car.

- Ja się zgłaszam. Jeśli zaraz tego nie zrobię, mugole zaczną się gapić na Tchórzka - powiedziała Vic i skierowała swój wózek na barierkę. Z lekko niepewną miną rozpędziła się i tak samo jak Kevin, zniknęła.

- Teraz ty, Car - odezwała się Mary.

- Dlaczego ja, Mar? - zapytała piskliwie Carrie.

- Ponieważ jeśli teraz będę ja, to gdy tylko zniknę, ty zwiejesz, ty tchórzliwa małpo! - syknęła Mary i popchnęła ją w stronę barierki. - No już!

Carrie zrobiła minę męczennika i rozpędziła się. Gdy była metr od barierki zamknęła oczy i po chwili rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Mary wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Jej odwaga zniknęła razem z Carrie, żołądek zawiązał się w supeł a serce podskoczyło do gardła. Była przerażona. A co jeśli nie poradzi sobie w Hogwarcie? A co jeśli wszyscy będą się z niej nabijać? A co jeśli...

- Może pomóc? - odwróciła się i ujrzała za sobą Freda. Jej odwaga powróciła gdy tylko spojrzała w jego jasno niebieskie oczy.

- Jasne - uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę. - Choć teraz chyba sobie poradzę - powiedziała widząc kątem oka nadchodzącą Molly z jakimś nieznanym jej jeszcze członkiem rodziny.

- Hejka Mary! - powiedział raźnie George i stanął obok Freda. Spojrzał na patrzącą sobie w oczy parę i zrobił zdezorientowaną minę. - Co mnie ominęło?

- Mary, skarbie - powiedziała Molly przytulając Mary. - To jest mój syn, Charlie - wskazała na towarzyszącego jej chłopaka, który wyglądał na niewiele starszego od Perce'a. - A to jest mój najstarszy syn, Bill - wskazała innego chłopaka, który wlókł się za Percy'm ze zbolałą miną. - A to są Ron i Ginny - tym razem wskazała dwójkę najmłodszych dzieci. Dziewczynka podbiegła do matki i wychylając się zza jej spódnicy posłała Mary nieśmiały uśmiech, a chłopiec wykłócał się o coś z Perce'm. - A gdzie są Victoria i Carrie, słońce?

- Czekają na mnie na peronie - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do kobiety. - Ja przez chwilę straciłam odwagę i nie mogłam pozbierać się na tyle, by wbiec na tą dur... barierkę. - wolała nadal wyglądać na dobrze wychowaną dziewczynę w oczach pani Weasley. - Szczerze, nie mogli wymyślić czegoś przyjemniejszego? - zaczynała dostawać słowotoku, jak zwykle gdy była zestresowana. - Chyba nie powinnam pozwolić im czekać.

Posłała jeszcze jeden uśmiech Fredowi i wbiegła w barierkę. Po chwili poczuła coś dziwnego w żołądku i pojawiła się tuż przed zaniepokojonymi Vic i Car.

- Już myślałem że będę musiał się wrócić i wrzucić twój tyłek tutaj - powiedział z przekąsem Kevin. - Co cię zatrzymało?

- Rodzina twojego chłopaka, Kev - odszczeknęła się Mary i po chwili obok niej pojawili się bliźniacy.

- Cześć dziewczyny - powiedzieli w stronę Carrie i Victorii.

- Hejka - powiedziała Vic, a Carrie mruknęła powitanie, próbując uspokoić Mindy.

Gdy na peronie pojawił się Percy, dziewczyny razem za bliźniakami udały się w stronę pociągu. Zaczęło się polowanie na miejsca, ale niestety prawie wszystkie przedziały były zajęte.

- Hej, tutaj! - zawołała resztę Vic i wpuściła ich do przedziału. Mary przyjrzała się siedzącej w nim osobie i ją zamurowało. To była ta dziewczyna, którą widziała w snach co raz częściej, odkąd zniknął z nich Fred.

- To są Carrie, Mary, Fred i George - powiedział Vic gestykulując. - Ludzie, to jest Jade.

Jade pomachała do nich nieśmiało i z powrotem schowała się za swoją książką.

- _Dracula _Bram Stoker - przeczytała na głos Mary. - Ciekawe?

Jade wychyliła się znad książki i nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła.

- Jeśli lubisz mroczne opowiadania o wampirach - powiedziała wkładając do książki zakładkę. Odłożyła ją obok klatki z szarym kocurem ze szmaragdowymi oczami, takim samym jak ten na jej długich kolczykach. - Mama próbuje mnie zmusić do czytania bardziej "dziewczęcych" książek, ale gdy dowiedziała się że jestem czarownicą, razem z tatą kupuje mi wszystko czego zapragnę.

- Ach, jesteś z rodziny mugoli! - westchnęła Carrie. - Ja tam razem z Vic jestem "czystej krwi". Nuda. Nikogo nie dziwi jak coś wybuchnie. Za to Mary nie jest nawet pół krwi - zaczęła mówić z ożywieniem. - Jej ojciec był pół krwi, i to jedyne co o nim wiemy. No, oczywiście oprócz tego że był wredny, cyniczny i sarkastyczny, tak samo jak nasza Mara.

- Hej, jestem taka tylko dla mojej matki! - powiedziała w jej stronę z wyrzutem Mary.

- Fred, George, Percy! - dało się usłyszeć krzyk matki bliźniaków. - Wychylcie się i pożegnajcie z rodzeństwem!

Fred i George westchnęli, po czym podeszli do okna i zaczęli machać. Chwilę później pociąg ruszył.

Dziewczyny z pomocą bliźniaków wtaszczyły swoje kufry na półki. Carrie i Vic usiadły obok Jade, a Mary wylądowała między bliźniakami.

- No to... - zaczęła Vic, nie bardzo wiedzieć o czym rozmawiać. - Ile macie jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo, chłopcy?

- Raczej nie. Z tego co wiemy, to po osiągnięciu magicznej liczby siedmiorga dzieci, nasi rodzice postanowili na tym zakończyć.

- To musi być fajne mieć tyle rodzeństwa, nie? - powiedziała niepewnie Mary.

- Co ty, ja z dwójką nie wytrzymuję - prychnęła Carrie. - Na szczęście Jenny wyprowadziła się po skończeniu Hogwartu, czyli od dwóch lat jestem skazana tylko na Kevina - uśmiechnęła się do Jade. - A ty, Jade, masz rodzeństwo?

- Mam dwie młodsze siostry - powiedziała, a jej uśmiech zbladł. - Nie znoszą mnie, odkąd zostałam przyjęta do szkoły.

- Proszę cię - prychnęła Mary wywracając oczami. Jade i bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią jak na ufoludka. - Jeśli twoje siostry mówią że cię nie znoszą z jakimikolwiek emocjami, to cię kochają - Mary skierowała swój wzrok na dłonie. - Moja matka mówi to głosem wypranym z emocji, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

Mary nie tak to planowała. Nie chciała się zwierzać trójce dopiero co poznanych ludzi. Chciała zachować to w tajemnicy, dopóki nie będzie pewna że może im zaufać.

- Och - mruknęła Jade starając się nie patrzeć Mary w oczy. George, Carrie i Vic robili to samo.

Jedynie Fred starał się napotkać jej wzrok, ale jak na złość nadal patrzyła na swoje ręce. Tylko jedno przyszło mu do głowy i postanowił właśnie to zrobić.

_Przytulił ją._

No, może nie do końca przytulił. Raczej niezdarnie owinął w okół niej swoje ramię, ale i tak najwyraźniej podziałało. Spojrzała w jego oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Raczej trudno będzie się pozbyć tego zauroczenia.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary opowiadała właśnie wszystkim jak to razem z Vic zamieniły jej matkę w ropucho jaszczura, gdy pojawiła się pulchna kobieta z wózkiem wypełnionym najróżniejszymi słodyczami.

- Chcecie coś z wózka, cukiereczki? - zapytała ich ciepłym, miłym dla ucha głosem.

Mary od razu się poderwała. Susan dała jej trochę pieniędzy wiedząc, że dziewczyna ma kręćka na punkcie czekolady i _Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Berty'ego Botta_.

Dziewczyna nakupowała górę czekoladowych żab, mnóstwo opakowań fasolek i kilka pasztecików dyniowych. Gdy pani z wózkiem odjechała, Mary zwróciła się ku swoim znajomym.

- Bierzcie co chcecie - powiedziała rzucając Vic paszteciki, które blondynka wprost uwielbiała.

Carrie złapała kilka opakowań żab, wygłaszając swoje niezadowolenie gdy wyjęła z jednego Merlina.

- Kurczę, który to już? - zapytała ją Vic.

- Trzytysięczne-sześćdziesiąty-ósmy - mruknęła Carrie i odwróciła się do Jade. - Chcesz?

- Bardzo - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i przyjrzała się z zaciekawieniem starcowi na zdjęciu.

Bliźniacy chwycili opakowania fasolek i zaczęli w nich dłubać.

- Jeśli chcecie odnaleźć jakieś dobre smaki, to wam gratuluję intelektu - powiedziała Mary siadając między nimi.

- Co ty, Marlo - mruknął George przetrząsając swoje opakowanie. On i Fred zdążyli już wymyślić jej nową ksywkę.

- Poszukujemy tych najgorszych - powiedział Fred wyciągając jedną z fasolek. Była zgniło-zielonego koloru. - Jak myślicie, jaki to smak?

- Daj, spróbuję - powiedział George wyrywając mu fasolkę. Ugryzł koniuszek i szybko wyrzucił ją w powietrze, odwracając się do okna po swojej prawicy. Fred w ostatniej chwili zdążył złapać fasolkę. Sądząc po odgłosach jakie z siebie wydawał George, właśnie zwracał zawartość swojego żołądka.

- No to, jaki to smak? - zapytała z ciekawością Jade.

George na chwilę przestał wymiotować i mruknął:

- Goblinowy.

- Łeee - wydała z siebie Vic, ale Fred i Mary patrzyli na fasolkę z ciekawością.

- Jak myślisz, jak zrobili że tak smakuje? - zapytał dziewczynę Fred.

- Nie wiem. Jedyne co mnie ciekawi to to, skąd George wie jak smakują gobliny - odwróciła swój wzrok od fasolki i spojrzała ze zdumieniem na wymiotującego rudzielca.

- Lepiej nie pytaj, Marlo - mruknął Fred chowając fasolkę do kieszeni spodni. Dziewczyna poczuła, że naprawdę nie chciała tego wiedzieć.

Reszta jazdy minęła im na rozmowie i graniu w Eksplodującego Durnia, dopóki George nie włożył głowy z powrotem do przedziału.

- O. Mój. Boże! - wydyszała Carrie.

Twarz George'a była tego samego koloru co fasolka którą spróbował.

- Nieźle - mruknęła Mary z aprobatą. - Wyglądasz jak bełty Ginger'a.

- Dzięki - mruknął George opadając na siedzenie. Victoria zaoferowała mu butelkę wody, którą przyjął z wdzięcznością.

- Wiecie - po chwili krępującej ciszy mruknęła Jade. - Chyba powinniśmy się już przebrać w szaty.

Chłopcy, jako mniejszość, zostali wygonieni z przedziału z szatami w rękach i Vic łaskawie powiedziała im że mają przebrać się w przedziale Percy'ego i Kevina.

Gdy dziewczyny wreszcie się przebrały, a chłopcy wrócili w swoich szatach, pociąg się zatrzymał. Cała szóstka wysiadła i skierowała się ku olbrzymiemu facetowi nawołującego pierwszorocznych. Przez jakiś czas szli ciemną drogą, jedynym światłem była latarnia olbrzyma. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i ozajmił tubalnym głosem:

- Za tym zakrętem zobaczycie Hogwart - podniósł latarnię na wysokość twarzy, a Mary wreszcie zobaczyła kim on jest.

To był Rebeus Hagrid. Raz czy dwa zatrzymał się u Blacków na herbatkę, akurat gdy Mary spędzała czas z Victorią. Mara odwróciła wzrok od mężczyzny i rozejrzała się. Była całkowicie zauroczona widokiem. Stali na brzegu jeziora, a na drugim stał wielki zamek. W oknach migotały światła świec, a w około rósł przepiękny las.

- Góra czterech do łodzi i ani jednego więcej! - oznajmił Hagrid.

Jade, Carrie i Vic od razu zaciągnęły do jednej George'a. Carrie i Jade bały się wody, a Vic przecież oznajmiła niedawno że zaklepuje go sobie dożywotnio, zostawiając Mary samą z Fredem. Wsiedli do łodzi razem z ciemnoskórym chłopakiem z dredami i wesołą dziewczyną w kucyku.

- Jestem Lee Jordan - przedstawił się chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. Mary nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale od razu poczuła do niego sympatię. Wydawał się dobrym materiałem na kumpla.

- A ja Alicia - powiedziała dziewczyna. Z jej twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. - Alicia Spinnet.

- Ja jestem Fred Weasley, a to Mary Grey - przedstawił ich Fred.

Dzieciaki zaczęły cicho rozmawiać. Dziób łodzi przecinał delikatne fale, a oni coraz bardziej zbliżali się do Hogwartu. Gdy w końcu wysiedli z łodzi, Mary mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że zamek był ogromny. Odnaleźli razem z Fredem resztę paczki i zaczęli podążać za resztą dzieciaków. Wspięli się po stopniach i dotarli do wielkiej, dębowej bramy. Hagrid uderzył trzykrotnie w bramę swoją ogromną pięścią, a ta natychmiast się otworzyła. Stała w niej wysoka czarownica. Miała srogą twarz i okulary z prostokątnymi oprawkami.

- Pirwszoroczni, oto pani profesor McGonagall - powiedział Hagrid.

Profesor McGonagall podziękował Hagridlowi i wprowadziła ich do sali wejściowej, po czym skierowała ich ku komnacie po lewej stronie. Po oznajmieniu uczniom co ich czeka odwróciła się i wyszła z komnaty.

- Mam nadzieję że będziemy w jednym domu - mruknęła do dziewczyn Vic.

- Mało prawdopodobne - powiedziała Carrie. - Jade po drodze mówiła mi, że jest tylko po dziesięć miejsc w domu. Po pięć dla dziewczyn i pięć dla chłopców.

- Zaraz chyba zwymiotuję - oznajmiła Mary. - Nie znoszę czekać.

Gdy wreszcie McGonagall wróciła, dzieciaki zaczęły ustawiać się w rządku. Mary znowu wylądowała między bliźniakami.

- Mam nadzieję że nie rozdzielą mnie i George'a - mruknął do niej Fred.

- To bardzo źle działa na bliźniaki - dodał George.

Czarownica wprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali. To było jedno z najbardziej niezwykłych miejsc, jakie Mary w życiu widziała. Sklepienie wyglądało jak nocne niebo, a w sali mieściło się pięć stołów. Jeden, najmniejszy, okupowany był przez kadrę nauczycielską i to właśnie ku niemu zmierzali. Pozostałe cztery ustawione był wzdłuż sali, a przy każdym z nich siedziało mnóstwo dzieci i nastolatków w różnym wieku. Przy krańcowym z lewej strony Mary zauważyła Billa, Charliego, a dalej Percy'ego i Kevina. Najpewniej to był właśnie stół Gryffindoru. Nagle wszyscy stanęli. Mary nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje, ponieważ George był od niej wyższy i skutecznie zasłaniał jej widok.

- Tylko tyle? - usłyszała jak mruczy.

- Co to jest? - zapytała go z ciekawością.

- Stara tiara.

- Że co? - oburzyła się dziewczyna. I tylko tyle? Zero trolli, smoków, czy wściekłych olbrzymów?

Nagle wszyscy ucichli i Mary usłyszała jak ktoś śpiewa. Wychyliła się zza George'a i wytrzeszczyła oczy. To właśnie tiara śpiewała pieśń o czterech domach. Gdy skończyła śpiewać cała sala rozbrzmiała okrzykami aprobaty. Tiara skłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów i znieruchomiała. Po chwili wystąpiła profesor McGonagall, trzymając w ręku długi zwój pergaminu. Przystanęła i wytłumaczyła pierwszoroczniakom co mają robić. Odchrząknęła i zabrała się do wyczytywania nazwisk.

- Avens, Nicolas!

Chudy chłopak w lekko podartej szacie nieśmiało podszedł do stołka, nałożył tiarę na głowę i usiadł. Kilka sekund później tiara ryknęła:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

Rozdygotany Nicolas zdjął tiarę z głowy i podszedł do wiwatującego stolika po prawej stronie. Tak było jeszcze w kilku przypadkach, dopóki "Bell, Katie" nie usiadła na stołku. Tiara zaczęła się zastanawiać, aż w końcu wykrzyknęła "GRYFFINDOR!". Katie wesoło podbiegła do stołu i usiadła obok Kevina.

- Black, Victoria!

Nadszedł moment prawdy. Gdzie dostanie się Vic? Dziewczyna ostrożnie usiadła na stołku.

- Ach, kolejna z rodu Blacków - mruknął jej do ucha głos. - Wszyscy w Slytherinie, poza twoim ojcem. Widzę w tobie duże pokłady odwagi, za przyjaciółmi skoczyłabyś w ogień, ale jednak nie pasujesz do Gryfonów, a więc może jednak...

- SLYTHERINE!

Victoria zdjęła z głowy tiarę i bliska łez dotarła do stolika swojego domu. Zawiodła swoją matkę i, co najważniejsze, swojego nieżyjącego ojca. Reszta dziewczyn pewnie przestanie z nią gadać.

Ale żadna z jej przyjaciółek nie uważała, że to coś złego. Przecież takie stare czapisko mogło się pomylić i przez przypadek przyjąć ją do Slytherinu.

Nieuchronnie zbliżała się kolejna litera zaczynająca nazwisko jednej z dziewczyn, w tym przypadku Jade. Gdy wreszcie McGonagall oznajmiła "Dowson, Jade", dziewczyna dygotała na całym ciele. Stojąca za nią Carrie wypchnęła ją do przodu.

Jade włożyła tiarę na głowę i od razu usłyszała jak tiara krzyczy:

- RAVENCLAW!

Szybko ściągnęła z siebie Tiarę Przydziału i ruszyła do drugiego stołu na lewo. Kilka osób poklepało ją po plecach i pogratulowało.

I nareszcie nadszedł czas na Mary. Gdy profesor McGonagall oznajmiła że "Grey, Mary" może zająć miejsce, Marlo popędziła ku stołkowi i usadowiła się na nim z tiarą na głowie.

- Och, trudny wybór - usłyszała w głowie. - Serce na miejscu i niezliczone pokłady odwagi. Umysł też nie tępy. Ale dusza Slytherinu, pewnie po ojcu... Trudne, och, trudne... Może jednak...

- GRYFFINDOR!

Mary zdjęła z głowy tiarę i uśmiechnęła się smutno do Victorii, zajmując miejsce jak najdalej od Percy'ego. Tiara powiedziała że ma duszę Slytherinu, po ojcu na dodatek. Przynajmniej wiedziała z jakiego domu był dawca jej DNA.

Niedługo między Kevinem a Percym usiadła "Johnson, Angelina", by zaraz po niej przy stole pojawił się Lee Jordan. Usiadł obok Mary i przybił z nią piątkę.

- Madson, Carrie! - dobiegł do ich uszu donośny głos McGonagall.

Carrie niepewnie ruszyła ku stołkowi. Wcisnęła na głowę tiarę, która ryknęła "HUFFLEPUFF", dzięki czemu cztery przyjaciółki zostały rozdzielone na cztery różne domy.

Chwilę później na stołku siedziała Alicia Spinnet, którą tiara wysłała do Gryffindoru, a dziewczyna z podekscytowaniem zajęła miejsce naprzeciw Mary. Tłum pierwszorocznych powoli znikał i wreszcie zostali tylko Fred i George.

- Weasley, Fred!

George poklepał brata po plecach i, gdy ten nie chciał się ruszyć, popchnął go. Chłopak wśród ryków śmiechu upadł. W końcu wstał i zdzielił George'a po głowie, po czym z gracją i wyniosłością skierował się ku tiarze. Włożył ją na głowę i usiadł, by po chwili podać tiarę bratu i skierować się ku stołowi Gryfonów i zając miejsce na prawo od Mary. George również został przydzielony do Gryffindoru i usiadł obok brata.

Od stołu nauczycielskiego wstał Albus Dumbledore, którego Mary od razu poznała po długiej, srebrnej brodzie.

- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym! Chciałbym powiedzieć wam jedno słowo, zanim zaczniemy nasz bankiet! A jest nim: Smacznego!

A gdy tylko dyrektor usadowił się na krześle, rozległ się głośny aplauz.

- Fajny gość - skomentowała Mara, zanim wzięła półmisek z pieczonymi ziemniakami, z którego wsunęła sobie kilka na talerz. - Chcesz? - zwróciła się do Freda, który razem z Georgem nakładał sobie nieprawdopodobną ilość jedzenia na swój talerz. Chłopak pokiwał głową i zwalił połowę półmiska na górę z jedzenia. - Wow, wątpię by wasza mama was nie karmiła, ale i tak to powiem. W domu was nie karmią, czy co?

Fred tylko zachichotał i napakował sobie w usta kawał soczystego steka. Marlo nałożyła sobie jeszcze gotowaną marchewkę i kawałek kurczęcia, po czym zaczęła jeść. Musiała przyznać że jedzenie było wyśmienite. Gdy wszyscy się najedli, półmiski i talerze znów zalśniły czystością, by po chwili pojawiły się na nich pyszne desery. Mary była w swoim żywiole. Nałożyła sobie porządną porcję lodów miętowych z czekopłatkami, kawałek tortu, mnóstwo budyniu ryżowego i parę mango.

- Dlaczego akurat mango? - zapytał Lee, nakładając sobie kolejną porcję strucli jabłkowej.

- To mój ulubiony owoc - odpowiedziała Mara, po czym wepchnęła sobie w usta porządną łyżkę lodów. - A poza tym, nie mogę żywić się samą czekoladą - i na dowód tego, że mówi poważnie, ugryzła porządny kawał tortu czekoladowego.

Gdy kończyła już jedzenie, rozpoczęła się dyskusja na temat statusu krwi. Gdy wreszcie Alicia skończyła opowiadać o sobie, zwróciła się do Marlo.

- A ty, Mary? Jak jest u ciebie?

Mara o mało co się nie zadławiła. Gdy wreszcie mogła oddychać, przekazała Fredowi na migi że może przestać walić ją po plecach pięścią.

- Ojciec pół krwi, a moja matka to największa i najwredniejsza mugolka jaką znam - powiedziała nonszalancko i upiła łyk soku z dynii ze swojego pucharu. - Ogólnie nie znosi mojego ojca i mnie, ponieważ jestem podobna z charakteru. W sumie to nawet nie wiem czy jestem, w życiu na oczy go nie widziałam, wiem tylko że był w Slytherinie i ma ze dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Nazwisko mam po matce, więc nawet nie mogę się dowiedzieć kto to był.

- To smutne - powiedział Alicia, pierwszy raz odkąd Mara ją poznała, zasmucając się.

- E tam, mam za to genialną zastępczą mamę - powiedział Mary machając lekceważąco ręką. - Gdy by nie to, że nie śpię u niej na co dzień i nie jestem w żaden sposób do niej podobna, ludzie braliby mnie za jej córkę.

- Kto to? - zapytała dziewczyna rozpogadzając się.

- Matka Victorii Black, mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Szkoda, że trafiła do Slytherinu - Mary spoglądała w swój puchar, jakby pływało w nim coś niezwykle ciekawego.

Na szczęście w tym samym momencie zniknęły desery i Dumbledore ponownie wstał. W sali natychmiast zrobiło się cicho.

- Mam nadzieję że wszyscy są już syci. Pierwszoroczniacy niech zapamiętają, że nie wolno wchodzić do lasu, który leży na skraju terenu szkoły. Pan Filch również, jak zwykle, prosił mnie, żebym wam przypomniał, że między lekcjami, na korytarzach, nie wolno używać czarów. Próby quidditcha rozpoczną się w drugim tygodniu semestru. Każdy zainteresowany grą powinien zgłosić się do pani Hooch. A teraz, zaśpiewamy nasz szkolny hymn - wyczarował złotą szarfę, która rozwinęła się w słowa. - Każdy śpiewa do swojej ulubionej melodii.

Rozbrzmiała prawdziwa kakofonia dźwięku, gdy wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać w różnym rytmie. Mary razem z bliźniakami zaczęła śpiewać na melodię marsza żałobnego.

- To tyle, dobranoc! - powiedział Dumbledore, gdy wreszcie wszyscy skończyli.

Prefekci nawoływali pierwszorocznych ze swoich domów. Mary udała się za Fredem ku wyjściu. Kiedy wreszcie dostali się na wieżę Gryffindoru, Mary była na tyle senna, że bezwstydnie opierała się o Freda, który nie narzekał z tego powodu, a raczej z chęcią użyczał jej swoje ramię. Niestety gdy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, Mara musiała przerzucić się z Freda na Alicię.

- Branoc - mruknęła do chłopców i z pomocą swojej nowej przyjaciółki udało jej się wspiąć do dormitorium.

Mary szybko przebrała się w piżamę i dosłownie rzuciła się na łóżko. Mruknęła "Branoc" do reszty dziewcząt i odpłynęła w krainę snów.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia Mary była padnięta. Przez całą noc miała jakieś dziwne sny, w każdym z nich goniły ją nietoperze z wścieklizną, które pragnęły jej pączków z marmoladą. Ginger obudził ją o szóstej, a ona ledwo podniosła się z łóżka i, gdy skończyła poranną toaletę, podreptała za Alicią na śniadanie. Alicia była niezdrowo wyspana i całą drogę opowiadała jej z ożywieniem o swoim psie, którego niestety zostawiła w domu. Cudem dotarły do Wielkiej Sali, pytając o drogę miejscowe duchy. Mary usiadła naprzeciwko ledwo żywego Lee. George wyglądał jak zombie i próbował wyciągnąć głowę Freda z miski z płatkami.

- Jak tam? - zapytała chłopców Alicia, uśmiechając się szeroko. Powoli zaczynała działać Marze na nerwy.

Lee spojrzał na Mary, jakby to była jej wina, że jej koleżanka jest żywa.

- Co z nią jest nie tak? - mruknął podnosząc brew.

Mary wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła Freda za ucho, który natychmiast obudził się i mruknął "Co, gdzie, jak?", po czym zabrała się za swoją jajecznicę wśród dźwięków podziękowań George'a za uratowanie jego bliźniaka przed utonięciem w misce płatków kukurydzianych i mamrotania Freda na temat braku snu spowodowanego dzieleniem dormitorium z Georgem i Lee, którzy najwyraźniej pół nocy spędzili na graniu w Eksplodującego Durnia. Do sali wleciały setki sów, zrzucając poranną pocztę. Mary zdziwiła się, gdy przed nią wylądowała mała sówka. Odebrała od niej list i dała kawałek tostu. Zwierzątko z wdzięcznością odebrało nagrodę i usiadło na jej ramieniu.

- Od kogo? - z nikąd wyrosła za nimi Vic, która jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła obok Lee i wrzuciła na swój talerz dwie parówki.

- Nie powinnaś być przy swoim stole? - zapytał ją George. Vic spojrzała na niego jakby wyrosły mu czułki.

- Zwariowałeś? I może jeszcze powinnam się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić? - Vic prychnęła z oburzeniem wskazując na jakiś niedorozwojów przy stole Slytherinu, po czym zwróciła się do Lee.

- Victoria Black, ale możesz mówić mi Vic - podała mu rękę.

- Lee Jordan.

- Fajne imię - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i odwróciła do Alicii. - Ładne kolczyki.

- Dzięki - powiedziała Alicia odruchowo sięgając do uszu. Jej kolczyki były w kształcie małych żółwików. - Alicia Spinnet.

- Victoria Black. A te dwie za tobą to Jade i Carrie - wskazała na postacie za Alicią, poczym zabrała się za parówki.

- Jade, Carrie! - wykrzyknęła Mary przesuwając się bliżej Alicii. - Siadajcie! To są Lee i Alicia.

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do gryfonów po czym usiadły przy stole. Najwyraźniej żadnej z nich nie obchodziła przynależność do różnych domów.

- Marlo - powiedział George. - W sumie to nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie Vic. Od kogo?

Mary przyjrzała się kopercie uważnie. Jej imię i nazwisko zostało napisane kulfonicznym pismem jej matki, co było o tyle dziwne, że ona jej nienawidziła.

- Od mojej biologicznej matki - powiedziała ze zdziwieniem wkładając do ust widelec parującej jajecznicy. Otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała zawartość listu jednocześnie jedząc swoje śniadanie. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. - Pyta, czy chcę poznać prawdziwe dane mojego ojca. Musiała to wysłać przez Susan.

- Susan? - zapytał z podniesioną brwią George, próbując powstrzymać brata przed ponownym zanurzeniem się w misce.

- Moja mama - powiedziała Vic kończąc jedzenie. - Ja na twoim miejscu zgodziłabym się - powiedziała wymachując widelcem z kawałkiem parówki. - Czekałaś na to prawie dwanaście lat.

- Napiszę jej, żeby najpierw napisała mu, że ma córkę Mary Grey, zaczynającą właśnie swoją edukację w Hogwarcie - wymruczała dziewczyna skrobiąc na odwrocie pergaminu i wsadzając go w dziób sówki, która z gracją wyfrunęła z Wielkiej Sali. - Jeśli prawdą jest to, co o nim opowiadała, to ma teraz prawie trzydzieści lat.

- Przynajmniej nie jest stary - powiedziała Carrie rzucając się na półmiski z jedzeniem. - Ciekawa jestem kim jest z zawodu.

- Na sto procent robi coś związanego z gnębieniem innych ludzi - powiedziała Jade. - Przecież jest wredny i sarkastyczny.

- No to jest nauczycielem - powiedział Lee chichocząc.

- Oby nie - powiedziała Mary. - Jeszcze tylko tego mi brakuje. Nawiedzonego tatuśka nauczyciela!

- A co jest niby nie tak z nauczycielami, panno Grey - usłyszała za sobą męski głos. Odwróciła się. Już przyzwyczaiła się do spotykania osób ze swoich snów, więc nie zrobiło to na niej takiego wrażenia jak przy Fredzie czy Jade. Stał za nią czarnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnych szatach z haczykowatym nosem i znowu poczuła że skądś go zna. Najwyraźniej był tutaj profesorem.

- Nic, panie profesorze - powiedziała Mary głosem wypranym z emocji. Nie chciała wpaść w jeszcze większe kłopoty, a ten facet nie wyglądał na miłego. - Rozmawialiśmy tylko o możliwych zawodach mojego ojca, a ja szczerze wątpie czy z jego charakterem nadawałby się na nauczyciela.

Mary wiedziała, że wygrała. Facet nie miał się do czego przyczepić, nawet do tonu jej głosu. Zdenerwowany niemożliwością odebrania jej punktów podał Victorii jej plan zajęć i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Sali.

- Wow - mruknęła Vic. - Właśnie załatwiłaś Snape'a.

- Snape'a?

- Jest opiekunem Slytherinu - wyjaśniła wszystkim Victoria. - Niezbyt przyjemny. Uczy eliksirów, ale wolałby zajmować się Obroną Przed Czarną Magią.

- Fajnie.

Reszta śniadania minęła normalnie. Wszyscy dostali swoje plany zajęć i Mary cieszyła się, bo każde z zajęć miała z inną z dziewczyn. Nie będzie problemu z dylematem z kim ma siedzieć.

Dziesięć minut przed lekcją Mary wybrała się razem z Carrie i Alicią na Transmutację.

- Dobra, gadaj - powiedziała z podnieceniem Alicia, gdy uwolniły się od towarzystwa innych pierwszorocznych dzieciaków wychodzących z sali.

- O czym? - zapytała ją Mary z niepewną nutą w głosie.

- Podoba ci się jeden z bliźniaków!

- Co ty - pisnęła trochę za szybko Mary. - W życiu.

- Wiedziałam! - pisnęła z podnieceniem Alicia.

- Przestań - mogę cię nazywać Al? - Przestań, Al! Ona jest w nim zakochana! - zachichotała Car.

- Weźcie się! - mruknęła Mary. - A tak poza tym, to na pewno nie jestem zakochana! Zauroczona, owszem, ale nie zakochana!

Później dziewczyny nie miały czasu na rozmowę. Wolały z uwagą słuchać dyrektyw Grubego Mnicha, który z zapałem tłumaczył im jak mają się dostać do klasy. Po drodze spotkały Freda, George'a i Lee, którzy spierali się w którą stronę mają iść.

- Na prawo, panowie - powiedziała im Al. Lee uśmiechnął się z wyższością do markotnych bliźniaków.

Reszta tygodnia minęła jak z bicza strzelił. Mary uważała to za dar losu, ponieważ miała po kokardę grania w kropki z Jade na Historii Magii. Po dwudziestu wygranych zaczynało się robić trochę nudno.

- Psst - usłyszała czyjś szept gdy szła w stronę łazienki dziewcząt w sobotę tuż przed śniadaniem. - Marlo.

Mary rozejrzała się niepewnie po korytarzu szukając źródła dźwięku.

- Na górze.

Spojrzała w wyznaczonym kierunku i wytrzeszczyła oczy. Mrugnęła kilka razy, by upewnić się, czy dobrze widzi. Fred i George latali nad nią na miotłach - których nie powinni mieć, zważając na to, że są na pierwszym roku - trzymając coś w rękach.

- Co wy do diaska robicie? - pisnęła do nich histerycznie.

- Budujemy pułapkę na kotkę Filcha - powiedział z uśmiechem Fred. - Zdążyła zaleźć nam za skórę.

Mary uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. Pani Norris wkurzała ją, łażąc za nią krok w krok między lekcjami.

- Może wam pomóc?

- A masz miotłę? My mamy szkolne.

- Wypadałoby zapytać jak je zdobyliście, ale za to odpowiem na wasze pytanie. Oczywiście że mam swoją!

Wcale nie kłamała. Kochała latać całym sercem i duszą. Nie latała na miotle dla zabawy, tak jak Vic. Latanie było jej tak samo potrzebne jak oddychanie, ale będąc w Hogwarcie nie miała na to czasu, dlatego wyczekiwała pierwszej lekcji latania z niecierpliwością. I mimo że nie mogła, wzięła swoją własną miotłę. Udało jej się ubłagać Kevina, by wykonał na jej kufrze zaklęcie powiększające, tak jak zrobił to z własnym. Co prawda miała tylko Zmiatacza, ale i tak kochała go nad życie. Poleciała szybko do swojego dormitorium i z prędkością światła wróciła z miotłą w rękach. Cały zamek jeszcze spał, więc nie miała z tym większych problemów.

Cały poranek spędziła na zastawianiu pułapek i wygłupianiu się z bliźniakami. Specjalnie zrobili raban przy jednej z nich, a gdy pani Norris weszła na wyznaczona miejsce linka puściła a kotkę pokryła gruba warstwa szlamu.

- Jesteśmy okrutni - powiedziała Mary nie spuszczając kota z oczu. Przybiła piątki z bliźniakami. - Mam tylko nadzieję że Ginger nie będzie wałęsał się po zamku.

Razem z chłopakami udała się na śniadanie i po raz pierwszy nie musiała nikogo pytać o drogę. Przy każdych drzwiach jeden z bliźniaków, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, otwierał je i nalegał by Mary przeszła pierwsza. Mara wtedy również przybierała poważny wyraz twarzy i dziękując, przechodziła wyniosłym krokiem przez próg. Po takim zdarzeniu nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu, który trwał do następnych drzwi, przy których drugi z bliźniaków robił to co jego brat i tak aż do Wielkiej Sali. Wtedy to obydwaj otworzyli drzwi i każdy z nich ujął jej rękę. Weszli do sali jak na szesnastowieczną szlachtę przystało. Dopóki nie dotarli do Vic, Alicii i Carrie przy stole Puchonów, mieli niezwykle poważne miny, które, gdy tylko zajeli miejsca zmieniły się w szerokie uśmiechy. Większość przyglądających im się osób wybuchło śmiechem.

- Jesteście nie możliwi - powitała ich ze śmiechem Carrie. - Przysięgam, że wczoraj latały dookoła was kule ognia. Czy wy zawsze musicie mieć wielkie wejścia?

- No wiesz, w końcu to _Wielka_ Sala - powiedziała Mary śmiejąc się z własnego żartu. Pochwili dołączyli do niej bliźniacy i Alicia.

- A śmiejcie się, śmiejcie - prychnęła Victoria. - Tylko jak wam zaczną za nie odejmować punkty, to wtedy...

- Znowu Puchar Domów wygra Slytherine - powiedział Fred rzeczowym tonem, nakłądając na talerz wszystko co znalazło się w zasięgu jego ręki.

- Nie powinno cię to przypadkiem cieszyć? - zapytał George biorąc przykład ze swojego brata.

- Pff - znów prychnęła Vic. - Mam się cieszyć że wygrały jakieś niedorozwoje i zadzierające nosy bufony? Proszę cię - zaśmiała się gorzko. - Wylądowałam tam tylko z powodu pochodzenia. Blackowie to stary ród, a choć mój ojciec został wydziedziczony, ja, jako że jestem w Slytherinie, nie zostanę tak od razu znienawidzona przez moje ciotki.

- Kim one są tak w ogóle? - zapytała ją Alicia.

- To trzy siostry; Bellatriks Lestrange, oczywiście siedzi teraz w Azkabanie, Narcyza Malfoy, ma dwa lata młodszego ode mnie syna i jest jeszcze trzecia, Dromeda Tonks. Ta ostatnia została wydziedziczona bo poślubiła mugolaka. Ma dużo ode mnie starszą córkę, Nimphadorę.

- Wow - powiedziała z podziwem Carrie. - A to wszystko tylko trzy osoby z twojej rodziny.

- Uznam to za komplement - mruknęła Vic wkładając łyżkę swoich płatków do ust.

- Ty przynajmniej nie masz szóstki rodzeństwa - powiedział do niej George. - My dwaj przynajmniej mamy trochę osobowości i oryginalności. Za to Percy ma...

- Chore ambicje? - Mary podniosła brew.

- Głupie okulary? - Car przekrzywiła głowę.

- Talent do wkurzania? - mruknęła Vic przeglądając się w łyżce.

- Chciałem powiedzieć nudne podejście do życia, ale wasze odpowiedzi też są trafne - powiedział George chichocząc.


	6. Chapter 6

Zaczynał się październik, a Mary traciła nadzieję na dostanie listu od swojej matki. Codziennie z zapartym tchem czekała na poranną pocztę, ale tamta nie odezwała się od tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy napisała że powie jej o ojcu. Wcześniej uważała to zdarzenie za przełom w ich stosunkach, ale zwlekająca z odpowiedzią Jasmine najwyraźniej zapomniała o bożym świecie.

W Hogwarcie zdążyło się przez ten miesiąc wydarzyć więcej, niż normalnie przez cały rok. Mary została okrzyknięta królową dowcipu, przynajmniej przez trzy najmłodsze roczniki, a o szlachetny tytuł króla walczyli Fred i George, choć czasami do ich pojedynków dołączał Lee, który też był całkiem niezły w psotach. Udało się jej również, oczywiście z pomocą wspaniałych bliźniaków, ukraść Mapę Huncwotów z biura Filcha. Był to cudowny kawałek pergaminu który, przy użyciu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, pokazywał cały Hogwart łącznie z lokalizacją każdej znajdującej się w nim osoby. Z pomocą mapy udawało im się dostać do Hogsmeade jednym z tajnych wyjść i wrócić z naręczem przysmaków i - co najważniejsze - Fasolek Berty'ego Botta. Przez następny tydzień razem z resztą paczki urządzali sobie zawody kto zje więcej fasolek i nie zwymiotuje. Walka była zacięta, a okazało się, że najtwardszy żołądek ma Alicia - udało jej się wtranżolić trzy opakowania bez choćby mruknięcia, ustanawiając rekord. Wtedy też Fred za cel życia uznał pobicie tegoż rekordu i od tamtej pory napakowuje sobie usta najobrzydliwszymi fasolkami, hartując swój brzuch.

Wielkimi krokami zbliżało się Halloween, dwunaste urodziny Marlo. Dokładnie trzy dni przed tym dniem Mary dostała to, o czym marzyła - wiadomość od matki.

- Co pisze, co pisze, co pisze? - piszczała Jade. Zaskakująco bardzo podniecała ją myśl o poznaniu ojca Mary.

Mara powoli otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej kawałek papieru. Najwyraźniej jej matka nie mogła znaleźć więcej pergaminu w jej pokoju. Uważnie przestudiowała napisane na kartce słowa. Zrobiła to jeszcze trzy razy, zamrugała szybko i przeczytała na wypadek jeszcze raz.

- Wow.

- No i? - zapytał Fred z ciekawością.

- Przysłała mi przez przypadek rachunek za prąd - powiedziała z radością przeszukując kopertę i wyciągając z niej pergamin. Gdy tylko wyciągnęła go z ukrycia jej mina zrzedła. - Nie mogę - pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Po tylu latach po prostu nie mogę. Vic, zrób to za mnie.

- Co? - jej przyjaciółka pisnęła.

- Zrób to za mnie - wycedziła przez zęby Mary. - Już!

Victoria niepewnie zabrała od niej pergamin. Powoli go rozłożyła i zaczęła czytać na głos.

- Córko. Twój ojciec został poinformowany o twoim istnieniu zapomniała o dużej literze w "twoim"! Ma trzydzieści lat i listu napisać nie umie! - pisnęła z niedowierzaniem Vic. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z chęcią mordu, więc wznowiła czytanie. - i sądząc po jego odpowiedzi nie jest zbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Jako że jesteś w Hogwarcie, dopiero po zakończeniu edukacji spotkacie się oficjalnie. On wie kim jesteś, ale zabronił mi zdradzać jego tożsamości dopóki nie skończysz szkoły. Jedyne co możesz wiedzieć to to, że znasz go. Jasmine, twoja matka. - Victoria spojrzała znad listu na swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Och - mruknęła Mary. Czuła się taka... bezradna. Tyle lat czekania, a dowiaduje się że dowie się kim jest jej ojciec dopiero za siedem lat... Chociaż nie. _Zmusi _go, by spotkał się z nią gdy skończy czternaście lat. Będzie już nastolatką, a jeśli to nie wystarczy, to rzuci szkołę. Wtedy, chociaż w teorii, _zakończy _edukację. - Czyli że widzę się z nim za dwa lata. Supcio!

- Co? - wrzasnęli wszyscy jej znajomi, oczywiście oprucz Victorii. Ona znała dziewczynę najdłużej i świetnie rozumiała jej tok myślenia.

Mary uśmiechając się szeroko zaczęła zjadać śniadanie. Gdy nie mogła już znieść wagi spojrzeń jej przyjaciół, wytłumaczyła im ze szczegółami swój plan. Lee gapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem. George był tak zaskoczony, że niezauważył że wciąż trzyma w ręce przechylony dzban, z którego zamiast do jego pucharu, na stół wylewały się litry wody. Fredowi dosłownie opadła szczęka, pokazując wszystkim zawartość jego ust. Alicia omało co nie zemdlała. Jade wypadł z rąk podręcznik do Transmutacji. Carrie zbladła i zastygła, wyglądając niczym rzeźba z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust. Victoria ze stoickim spokojem żuła kawałek tostu z marmoladą.

- Co?

- Wiecie, zaczynacie się powtarzać - powiedziała Marlo i wbiła widelec w kawałek bekonu na swoim talerzu.

- Nie możesz rzucić szkoły! - pisnęła Jade podnosząc książkę. - Nie znajdziesz rzadnej porządnej pracy! Nawet w świecie mugoli!

- Wiem - mruknęła Mara przyglądając się nabitemu na widelec kawałkowi mięsa.

- Nie będziesz mieć pieniędzy na ciuchy ani na jedzenie! - powiedziała wstrząśnięta Carrie upuszczając widelec, który z brzdękiem wylądował na podłodze.

- Wiem - Mary wpakowała sobie do ust zawartość widelca. Wzięła do ręki puchar z sokiem dyniowym i zaczęła powoli z niego pić.

- Nie będziesz miała jak oddać forsy mojej mamie - powiedziała Victoria ze stoickim spokojem, po czym znowu ugryzła tost.

W tamtej chwili Lee żałował że usiadł na przeciwko Mary. Gdy tylko tamta usłyszała co powiedziała Vic, z jej ust wyleciał strumień soku, podobny do strumienia z fontanny.

- O Boże! - pisnęła Mary, gdy wreszcie oprużniła usta. - Tak mi przykro Lee.

- Nic się nie stało - mruknął chłopak posyłając jej uśmiech, gdy z wdzięcznością brał chusteczki podawane mu przez Carrie, wycierając nimi twarz i szatę. - I tak było mi trochę gorąco.

Mary posłała mu uśmiech. Lee był niezwykle słodki, próbując ją pocieszyć kiepskimi kawałami, choć i tak to nie działało.

Fred, automatycznie wyczuwając konkurencję starał się usilnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny. Tak szczerze, to nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo go to obchodziło. Gdyby George czytał mu w myślach, powiedziałby że jest zazdrosny. Prychnął do siebie. On, _zazdrosny_? I może jeszcze ma się przed Marą zacząć płaszczyć i chodzić za nią jak zbolały kundelek? Dobry żart, i tyle!

Carrie również zaczęła mówić o czymś do Lee, zaalarmowana. Ale _nie _była zazdrosna. Nigdy w życiu. Miała na głowie szkołę i nie miała czasu na durne podkochiwajki, jak jej przyjaciółki. Na razie chciała zagrać na nosie Kevinowi, mając od niego lepsze wyniki ze wszystkiego. Chciała, by wreszcie rodzice zwrócili na _nią _uwagę, a nie tylko ochali i achali nad jej rodzeństwem.

W tym samym czasie George i Victoria prowadzili ożywioną rozmowę na temat Quidditcha. George, który wolał bierną stronę gry, wyliczał jej wady jedynie kibicowania, które Vic preferowała, spoglądając dziewczynie głeboko w oczy, a ona powoli topiła się w ich błękicie. Victoria, w przeciwieństwie do Car i Freda, nie tłamsiła w sobie uczuć - jej zauroczenie Georgem było prawie tak samo widoczne jak zauroczenie Mary Fredem.

Natomiast Jade i Alicia wymieniały znaczące spojrzenia, czekając na pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia. Mogły mieć tylko nadzieję, że dotrą na nie przed kolacją.

* * *

><p>- Grey, czekaj!<p>

Mara rozejrzała się po korytarzu, w poszukiwaniu właściciela głosu. Jedyną osobą poza nią, była Angelina Johnson. Z jakiegoś powodu Mary niezbyt się z tego ucieszyła.

- Co chcesz, Johnson? - zważając na jakże miłe powitanie jej rówieśniczki, Marlo postanowiła dać sobie spokój z grzecznością.

- Tak sobie myślałam... Czy mogłabyś przestać biegać za Fredem jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, co?

To, że Mary była zdenerwowana, było niedopowiedzeniem. Jej miłe usposobienie zniknęło bez śladu, a promienny uśmiech został zastąpiony grymasem wściekłości. To _ona _niby łaziła za Fredem? A Johnson może tylko dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa w brew jego woli, tak? Już nie raz omało co nie weszła za nim do męskiej łazienki.

- Wiesz, zawsze myślałam że psychofanki mdleją na widok swoich idoli - powiedziała spokojnie Marlo, zbijając Angelinę z tropu. - Ty naskakujesz na ich przyjaciół. Jeszcze chwila i będziesz oskarżać George'a o podkochiwanie się w Fredzie, ponieważ spędza z nim "za dużo" czasu.

Angelina zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Prychnęła i poszła w stronę łazienek zadzierając nos tak wysoko, że Mara bała się, że porysuje nim ten jakże piękny sufit.


	7. Chapter 7

31 października rozpoczął się dla Mary jak co roku. Dziewczyna została obudzona przez Gingera, który jakimś dziwnym sposobem wiedział, że to były jej urodziny. Gdy wreszcie jego właścicielka otworzyła oczy, kot polizał ją po nosie, co w jego języku było składaniem jej urodzinowych życzeń. Gdy skończył, zaczął głośno domagać się jedzenia. Po nakarmieniu go, Marlo podeszła do lustra i zaczęła szukać jakich kolwiek zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Z rozczarowaniem zauważyła, że wygląda tak samo jak dzień wcześniej, poza małą ilością kociej śliny na czubku nosa. Szybko starła wydzielinę z twarzy i zaczęła się przebierać.

Gdy wreszcie dotarła do Wielkiej Sali, nikt nie traktował jej inaczej. Wszyscy ludzie których nie znała traktowali ją jak powietrze. Normalka.

Mara usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru, by, gdy tylko zajęła swoje miejsce, zostać obsypaną kilkoma garściami konfetti.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego! - oznajmili jej przyjaciele, stawiając przed nią małą kupkę prezentów.

- Dzięki - mruknęła Mary uśmiechając się do nich słabo. Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy ludzie wydawali na nią pieniądze. - Nie musieliście.

- Och, zamknij się! - powiedziała Carrie ze śmiechem. - Nie codzień przecież kończy się dwanaście lat!

Mary w duchu przyznała jej rację. Nie codzień ma się przecież urodziny. Wzięła pierwszą paczkę z brzegu i powoli zaczęła rozrywać papier.

- To ode mnie! - pisnęła Jade z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Prezent Jade okazał się być książką, co Mary wcale nie zaskoczyło. Była to jedna z mugolskich bajek, _Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz_. Marlo podziękowała i wzięła się za otwieranie następnej paczki, tym razem tej od Lee. Musiała powiedzieć, chłopak się postarał. Dostała od niego wielkie pudło wypełnione czekoladą z Miodowego Królestwa. Następnie zniecierpliwiona Carrie wcisnęła w ręce Mary prezent od siebie. Była nim branzoletka z charmem, przedstawiającym maleńkiego, rudego kotka.

- No wiesz, chciałam żeby był podobny do Gingera - powiedziała uśmiechając się, gdy Marlo założyła biżuterię na prawy nadgarstek.

Następnie Mara wzięła do ręki prezent od Alicii, która wręcz piszczała z radości. Dziewczyna podarowała jej pamiętnik, który otwierał się tylko na dźwięk głosu właściciela.

- Trzymaj - mruknęła Vic, gdy Mary skończyła dziękować Al za prezent. W ręku miała maleńkie pudełeczko.

Marlo niepewnie wzięła je do ręki i otworzyła. W środku znajdował się charm z połówką serduszka. Mary spojrzała na Victorię, która podwinęła rękaw bluzki i ich oczom ukazała się druga połówka, zawieszona na branzoletce blondynki. Jubilatka spojrzała na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z szerokim uśmiechem i przypięła charm do branzoletki od Car. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że Vic delikatnie dźga George'a łokciem w żebra.

- Proszę - powiedział bliźniak wręczając jej podobne pudełko. - Vic i Carrie pomogły mi wybrać. Powiedziały że to twoje ulubione zwierzątko.

Mary uchyliła wieczko i jej oczom ukazał się kolejny charm, przedstawiający maleńką pandę. Marlo podziękowała chłopakowi i przypięła pandę obok serduszka.

- W takim razie teraz moja kolej - oznajmił raźnie Fred i położył na kolanach Mary średniej wielkości pakunek.

Dziewczyna z ciekawością rozerwała papier i sapnęła. W rękach miała piękny album. Okładka była biała, w niektórych miejscach ozdobiona jej ulubionymi kwiatami - czarnymi różami. W środku było miejsce na zdjęcie, w którym poruszali się wszyscy jej przyjaciele. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione podczas jednej z wrześniowych sobot, gdy w ósemkę siedzieli pod jednym z drzew rosnących nad jeziorem. Jade czytała _Drakulę _z uwagą godną professor McGonagall, Car, Vic, Alicia, George i Lee śmiali się w najlepsze, podczas gdy Mary i Fred walczyli zawzięcie o ostatnie opakowanie Fasolek Berty'ego Botta. Piątka zaczęła praktycznie płakać ze śmiechu, gdy Fred pociągnął pudełko trochę za mocno, przez co Marlo poleciała na niego i we dwójkę potoczyli się w stronę jeziora.

- Victoria i Carrie dały mi kilka waszych zdjęć - powiedział rudzielec, gdy jubilatka otworzyła album.

Na pierwszej stronie były umieszczone dwa zdjęcia. Jedno przedstawiało Marę i Vic, lecące z prędkością światła na dziecinnych miotełkach, gdy miały cztery lata, a drugie zostało zrobione w dniu gdy poznała Carrie. Widać było na nim trzy przytulające się sześciolatki. Mary miała wtedy na sobie okropną różową sukienkę w zielone groszki, Vic nie miała jednej z górnych jedynek, podczas gdy Carrie miała na głowie osiem sterczących warkoczy, przez co jej włosy wyglądały jak wielki brązowy pająk. Marlo zachichotała.

- Dzięki, Fred - powiedziała i przytuliła go. Czując że wyglądałoby to dziwnie, gdyby przytuliła tylko niego, szybko zabrała się za przytulanie reszty, ale innych ściskała o wiele krócej.

Vic uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Mary jednak nie mogła pozbyć się zauroczenia Fredem.

- Jesteś tego pewny? - zapytała Freda po raz kolejny Mary.

- Tak - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem.

- Może przynieść jakieś wiadro? - wtrącił lekko zmartwiony George.

- Na wrazie co - mruknął po dłuższej chwili jego bliźniak, tym razem w jego głosie dało się słyszeć lekką panikę. George wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

- Okej, zaraz zaczniemy - powiedział wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Lee. Stanął na przeciwko siedzącego w fotelu Freda. Obok niego stała Alicia z naręczem małych pudełek i, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, Victoria.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała przyjaciółkę Marlo, wyraźnie nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

- Wygrałam z Grubą Damą zakład - mruknęła spokojnie blondynka. - Mogę wchodzić bez hasła. Zawsze.

- Och - mruknęła Mary. Chwilę później George wrócił z niebieskim wiadrem.

- Już możemy - powiedział Fred, jego głos był wyprany z emocji.

- Wszyscy znamy zasady - oznajmił Lee. - Jeśli zwrócisz, przegrywasz. Fred, chciałeś dziś pobić rekord. Zaczynaj.

Alicia podała Fredowi pierwsze pudełko Fasolek Berty'ego Botta. Chłopak wsypał je do buzi bez mruknięcia i zaczął żuć. Po chwili przełknął i wziął się za następne pudełko, przy dopingu swojego brata i Mary. Tym razem zjedzenie fasolek zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu. Gdy wkońcu również to opakowanie zostało opróżnione, z lekkimi trudnościami Fred wziął się za trzecie. Mary zauważyła jak kilka razy jego twarz lekko zzieleniała, ale w końcu i tak zawartość tamtego pudełka została opróżniona. Fred już zremisował z Alicią, ale po zjedzeniu przez niego pierwszej fasolki z czwartego opakowania, Mary była pewna, że chłopak już niedługo zwróci. Ale, ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak zwymiotował dopiero w połowie szóstego opakowania, ustanawiając nowy rekord w zawodach w jedzeniu fasolek. Jego życiowy cel został osiągnięty.

Mary siedziała przy stole gryfonów, zajadając kolację, gdy poczuła jak ktoś ściska jej dłoń.

- Marlo, proszę, obudź się.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy by napotkać na parę granatowych z żółtymi obwódkami, które spoglądały na nią ze zmartwieniem.

- Co się stało? - zapytała ją Mara, podnosząc się dopozycji siedzącej. Zamiast Wielkiej Sali, otaczały ją ściany skrzydła szpitalnego. W słabym świetle lampki ujrzała, jak przez twarz Victorii przepływa fala ulgi.

- Eliksir w kotle gościa obok ciebie wybuchł. Tak jakby w twoją twarz. Śpisz już od jakiś dziesięciu godzin - odpowiedziała jej Vic, uśmiechając się smutno.

- Auć, teraz sobie przypomniałam - Marlo zaczęła pocierać miejsca, którymi uderzyła ławkę upadając na podłogę. - Myślałam że to ja jestem mistrzynią niekontrolowanych wybuchów, a tu proszę.

- Fred strasznie się martwił. Chciał nawet zostać na noc, ale madam Pomfey była już na tyle łaskawa, że mógł siedzieć obok ciebie do siódmej.

- Fred tu był? - Marlo zdziwiła się, że chłopakowi aż tak na niej zależało. - A tak w ogóle, która jest? I dlaczego ty tu siedzisz, skoro Pomfey wygoniła Freda?

- Koło jedenastej. A ja mogę tu zostać, ponieważ takie były zalecenia twojej matki chrzestnej.

- Ach, racja, Susan potrafi być bardzo przekonująca.

Victoria pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Ile jeszcze będę musiała tu zostać?

W oczach przyjaciółki Mary ujrzała błysk. O nie.

- Ile?

Victoria spojrzała na swoje stopy.

- Gdzieś z tydzień.

- Tydzień? Dlacze...

Mary poczuła falę mdłości. Victoria podała jej wiadro, a ona zwróciła do niego zawartość żołądka.

- Dlatego. Pomfey próbuje znaleźć coś na twoje mdłości, ale przy upadku nieźle się potłukłaś. Chyba złamałaś rękę i kilka żeber. Podłoga w lochach jest naprawdę twarda - Vic zachichotała nerwowo. - Poza tym, możesz mieć lekkie problemy ze wzrokiem, więc póki ci się nie polepszy, zostajesz tutaj.


	8. Chapter 8

Następnego dnia Mary została obsypana pytaniami.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Coś ci przynieść?

- Co się stało?

- Wszystko okey?

Nie, nic nie było okey. Została uwięziona w łóżku na najbliższy tydzień, a więc mogła sobie odpuścić pierwszy mecz quidditcha, Gryffindor-Slytherine. Dziewczyna zaczęła przeklinać wszystko i wszystkich w myślach.

Jej przyjaciele codziennie ją odwiedzali, przynosząc jej ulubione słodycze. Wszyscy spędzali u niej więcej czasu niż na lekcjach, ale i tak medale za poświęcenie należały się Fredowi i Victorii. Chłopak co prawda nie mógł zostawać na noc, ale czuwał przy jej łóżku do póki madam Pomfey go nie wyrzucała, mrucząc coś o tym, jak to "rozumiem szczeniacką miłość, ale to już przesada". Chociaż trochę racji miała, Fred nawet pomijał posiłki, tylko po to by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, co zaowocowało tym, że madam Pomfey zaczęła przynosić do nich trzy tace wypełnione jedzeniem, zamiast jednej.

W końcu nadeszła sobota. Mary nie wiedziała jak Vic udalo się namówić Pomfey na wypuszczenie jej, ale na razie zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, wolała malować buzię Freda farbkami do twarzy.

- Przypomnijcie mi, dlaczego to robię? - zapytał dziewczyny po raz setny Lee, którego smarowała farbami Car.

- Ponieważ inaczej ja i Marlo was zabijemy - odpowiedziała Vic, malując na prawym policzku George'a złotego lwa, takiego samego jakiego Mary narysowala na lewym policzku Freda.

- A jak sam wiesz, to by bolało - mruknęła Mara, rozmazując na nosie Freda czerwoną farbę.

Lee prychnął ze złości, po czym z obrażoną miną pozwolił Carrie dokończyć pracę.

- Koniec - wykrzyknęły na raz dziewczyny, podając chłopakom lusterka.

- Aaaaa! - wrzasnął Lee. Jego twarz pokryta była czerwonymi i złotymi paskami.

Fred i George poppatrzyli się na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem.

- Twoja twarz pasuje teraz do włosów - udało im się wydyszeć między wybuchami wesołości, wskazując jeden na drugiego.

- Dziewczyny, czy już... - Alicia i Jade zatrzymały się w pół kroku. Spojrzały na chłopców i zaczęły tarzać się po podłodze łazienki, śmiejąc się w najlepsze.

- A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego malujecie nas w łazience dziewcząt - mruknął Lee, patrząc się uparcie na ścianę. - Przecież w każdej chwili jakaś mogłaby tu wejść.

- Co ty - powiedziała Car, machając ręką lekceważąco. - To łazienka Jęczącej Marty.

- Kogo?

Nagle coś w rurach okropnie trzasnęło, a z umywalki wyłonił się duch. Chłopcy pisnęli zaskoczeni, ale dziewczyny były już do tego przyzwyczajone. Mary zachichotała, patrząc na ich miny.

- Kim jesteście i co robicie u mnie w łazience! - pisnęłą Marta, zaciskając swoje pięści.

- Cześć Marto, to moi kumple, Fred, George i Lee - powiedziała do niej ze spokojem Vic.

Marta pisnęła i ze znanych tylko sobie powodów wróciła do rury.

- Jest bardzo rozmowna - mruknęła Carrie, chowając farbki do torby. - Chodźcie, bo się jeszcze spóźnimy.

Mecz można było opisać jednym słowem. Był _DZIADOWY_! Slytherine wygrał, ku zgrozie całej ósemki (tak, nawet Vic kibicowała Gryffindorowi) i wszystkich gryfonów.

- To straszne! - oznajmiła z nienacka Mary. - Nie ma tam rzadnego dobrego zawodnika. No, może poza Oliverem Wood'em - dziewczyna zanotowała, że na wspomnienie nazwiska Alicia lekko się zarumieniła. - Ale i tak wiecie o co mi chodzi!

- Niestety - mruknął Lee. Nagle pstryknął palcami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ale w przyszłym roku przecież większośćn zawodników odchodzi.

- I co z tego? - powiedziała Carrie. - I tak przecież wybiorą nowych, pewnie jeszcze gorszych.

- Nie, jeśli oni się zgłoszą! - Lee wskazał na Mary, Alicię, Freda i George'a.

- Chyba się czegoś nawąchałeś, Jordan - powiedziała Mary, pukając się w czoło. - Niby na jakiej pozycji mielibysmy grać, hę?

- Ty byś się świetnie nadawała na pałkarza - mruknęła Vic. - Jak się zamachniesz, to uhu hu!

Blondynka oberwała w tył głowy.

- A nie mówiłam! - powiedziała, rozmasowywując miejsce gdzie dłoń Marlo zetknęła się z jej skórą. - Tylko gdybyś jeszcze umiała tak zrobić z pałką...

- Wiecie, do tego bardziej nadawaliby się chyba jednak nasi chłopcy - mruknęła Jade, starając się załagodzić sytuację. - Mara i Al będą lepszymi ścigającymi.

- Dlaczego niby tak uważasz? - zapytała ją Marlo, podnosząc wysoko brwi.

- Ponieważ macie dobry refleks - powiedziała Carrie. Rzuciła w stronę Mary pudełeczko z farbką do twarzy, która nadal było w jej torbie. Mara automatycznie je złapała, nawet nie obracając się twarzą do Car. - Widzisz! A jeszcze nie tak dawno leżałaś w skrzydle szpitalnym z pogorszonym wzrokiem!

Mary musiała przyznać przyjaciółce rację. Westchnęła i wrzuciła farbkę z powrotem do torby, kontynuując narzekanie.

- Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że możemy dojść do drużyny dopiero na drugim roku.

- To nie problem - powiedziała Jade. - Możecie zgłosić się za rok.

- Dobra, ale pod jednym warunkiem - powiedział George.

- Jakim? - zapytały go z ciekawością Jade i Car.

- Wy też musicie się do czegoś zgłosić! - powiedziały jednocześnie Mary i Al, uśmiechając się do siebie.

- Spójrz na to zdjęcie! - powiedziała uradowana Vic w niedzielę, przeglądając album i wskazując zdjęcie Mary w ZOO, razem z nią i Susan. Starsza dziewczynka jadła watę cukrową, której kawałki wplątały się w jej włosy. - Jak słodko wtedy wyglądałaś!

- Właśnie - Mary przyjżała się swoim rudym pasemkom z nostalgią. Wata cukrowa zafarbowała cztery z nich na różowo i przez tydzień Mara miała trzy kolorowe włosy. Musiała przyznać, że róż lepiej się komponował z jej włosami, niż ten okropny wyblakły rudy. Gdyby miała taki sam płomienny odcień jak Fred, nie byłoby problemu, ale los obdarzył jej matkę krótkimi, rudymi włosami, których kolor przeszedł na pasemka Marlo. A gdyby tak ich kolor był właśnie różowy, to wtedy...

- ...byłoby super - mruknęła do siebie.

- Co?

- No wiesz, gdybym zamiast rudych, miała różowe pasemka.

Oczy Victori zapłonęły z ekscytacji.

- Poproszę mamę, by wysłała nam różową farbę - powiedziała, posyłając przyjaciółce szeroki uśmiech. - Ciekawa jestem, jakie będą miny chłopaków, gdy cię zobaczą.

- Na sto procent opadną im szczęki - Marlo uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. - A pomyśl, jakie będą miny nauczycieli!

- Snape wyrzuci cię z lekcji, mówiąc, że wyglądasz jak małpa cyrkowa!

- A McGonagall oczy wylecą z orbit!

Dwie dziewczyny zaczęły się histerycznie śmiać. Gdy wreszcie w miarę się uspokoiły, spojrzały na siebie i wybuchły jeszcze większym śmiechem.

Tydzień później dziewczyny otrzymały paczkę od Susan. Otworzyły ją w dormitorium Mary wieczorem i zabrały się do pracy w łazience gryfonek. Victoria farbowała Marlo włosy, a Marlo malowała sobie paznokcie na ten sam odcień, lakierem który również był w paczce. Gdy obie skończyły, a lakier Mary wysechł, starsza dziewczyna zaczęła malować paznokcie Vic.

Następnego dnia w drodze naśniadanie Mary omijała szerokim łukiem swoich przyjaciół, oczywiście poza Vic. Był poniedziałek, a ona chciała ich wszystkich zaskoczyć swoim wyglądem.

Dotarły do Wielkiej Sali. Marlo wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Gotowa? - zapytała ją Vic.

- Jak jeszcze nigdy - odpowiedziała jej Mara, lekko się uśmiechając.

Dziewczyny otworzyły drzwi i wkroczyły do sali jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mary czuła, że niektórzy ludzie po prostu się na nią _gapią_. Nie codziennie przecież widzi się człowieka z różowymi pasemkami, prawda?

Przyjaciółki znalazły resztę paczki przy stole gryfonów. Carrie żuła marchewkę, odizolowana od świata, Lee gapił się na włosy Mary z podneisionymi brwiami, George chichotał lekko, Alicia uśmiechnęła się szerzej na widok zmiany w wyglądzie przyjaciółki, Jade wypadły podręczniki, ale to reakcja Freda była bezcenna.

Chłopak siedział z otwartą buzią, wlewając sobie do ust sok dyniowy. Jego oczy spoglądały na pasemka ze strachem. W końcu zamknął buzię i przełknął resztki soku w ustach, poczym oznajmił z przejęciem;

- Na gacie Merlina! Kto ci to zrobił?


	9. Chapter 9

Minął prawie miesiąc lekcji, wygłupów i zakładów, dopóki Fred nie przyzwyczaił się do nowego koloru pasemek Mary. Marlo dostała dwa zaproszenia na święta - jedno od Jade, a jedno od Molly Weasley. Dziewczyna spędziła dnie nad rozmyślaniem czyje zaproszenie przyjąć, gdy problem sam się rozwiązał. Jade jednak musiała pojechać do babci, podczas gdy Mara i Vic miały po raz pierwszy odwiedzić Norę.

Dwunastolatka właśnie pakowała swój kufer, gdy zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Jak rodzina Freda i George'a zareaguje na jej kolorowe włosy? Co prawda widziała się z trójką ich rodzeństwa w Hogwarcie, ale nadal pozostawała Molly, Ron, Ginny i pan Weasley, którego nigdy w życiu nie widziała.

Spanikowana, na śniadaniu zapytała George'a, jak mogą zareagować jego rodzice, gdy zobaczą jej różowe włosy.

- Pewnie tata zapyta cię, jak działa mugolska farba do włosów, a mama albo skomentuje to głośno, albo przemilczy - mruknął spokojnie, po czym wypił trochę soku. - Chociaż, ciebie lubi. Co znaczy że przemilczy.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Czyli że jej nie znienawidzą i nie zaczną wyzywać od świrów. To był zdecydowanie dobry znak.

- A może to?

- Nie, zbyt dziewczęce.

- W takim razie, co z tym?

- Tym razem zbyt sztywne.

- Yrgh!

Mary rzuciła spódnicę na łóżko. Nadal pakowała się na wyjazd. Jutro spędzi kilka godzin w pociągu. A gdy wreszcie się z niego wydostanie, stanie twarzą w twarz z rodzicami bliźniaków. Z różowymi pasemkami na głowie. W takim wypadku musiała zrobić tylko jedno. Ubrać się w coś naprawdę ładnego.

Dlatego właśnie, na łóżku obok siedziała Vic, komentując każdy ciuch który posiadała Marlo.

- A co z tym?

W rękach blondynki znajdowała się brązowa sukienka z długim rękawem. Miała odkryte plecy, przeplatane złotą wstążką, która zawiązana była w kokardę na wysokości talii.

- Może na kolację - mruknęła Mary, składając sukienkę i wkładając ją delikatnie do kufra. - Ale potrzebuję coś na jutro.

- To włóż to! - Vic cisnęła w nią jeansami i różową koszulką z krótkim rękawem. - Wiesz, koszulka pasuje do pasemek.

- Ha, ha, ha - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, jej głos wręcz ociekał sarkazmem. - I dzięki temu napewno będę wyglądała na mniejszą świruskę!

Vic zachichotała, ale po chwili na powrót spoważniała.

- Mówię serio - powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. - Będziesz wyglądać ekstra.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę niepewnie, poczym położyła bluzkę obok kufra. W sumie, Vic jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodła.

Pociąg stanął na stacji Kings Cross, a Marlo poczuła, jak żołądek podjeżdża jej do gardła. Jak zareaguje Molly, gdy zobaczy jej kolorowe włosy? Mary miała nadzieję, że nie cofnie zaproszenia.

Poczuła, jak ktoś ściska jej dłoń delikatnie. Podniosła wzrok i napotkała parę jasno-niebieskich oczu. Fred uśmiechnął się do niej. Jego oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

- To tylko moi rodzice - mruknął cicho, tak by tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć. - Przecież nie mówisz im, że jesteś w ciąży, tylko pokazujesz nową fryzurę.

I tu miał rację, jedyne co się zmieniło to kolor jej włosów. Nie powinna się tym aż tak denerwować. Poczuła w sobie wielkie zasoby odwagi, które rozpłynęły się, gdy tylko ujrzała Molly w towarzystwie wysokiego, lekko łysiejącego mężczyzny. Chciała wbiec z powrotem do pociągu i schować się pod siedzeniami.

- Mary, słońce - Molly nie wydawała się zbytnio zainteresowana zmianą wyglądu dziewczyny. Podbiegła do dwunastolatki i przytuliła ją mocno, poczym pobiegła przytulić Vic. Cóż, nie było aż tak źle. Marlo podeszła do mężczyzny.

- Dzień dobry, jestem Mary... - zaczęła, ale mężczyzna przerwał jej uśmiechając się lekko.

- Mary Grey, Fred i George wiele o tobie mówili. Albo raczej pisali - zaśmiał się delikatnie. - Słyszałem, że zostałaś wychowana przez matkę, mugolkę.

- T-tak - dziewczyna zaczęła lekko się denerwować, z nie znanych nawet sobie powodów.

- W takim razie, Mary, czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, do czego służy gumowa kaczka? - w błękitnych oczach mężczyzny Mara dostrzegła zaciekawienie. Wiedziała jedno - w te święta napewno nie będzie się nudzić.

W Bożonarodzeniowy poranek, Marlo obudził potworny chałas. Otworzyła jedno oko i zobaczyła Ginny, rozpakowywującą prezenty. Ozdobny papier wydawał pełne agonii odgłosy, gdy był rozrywany przez młodszą dziewczynę.

- Dobry - mruknęła Mara, przeciągając się.

- Dobry - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, uśmiechając się do starszej koleżanki. Przez te kilka dni zdąrzyła zakumplować się z nią i Vic. - O, i dzięki za prezent.

Przed wczoraj Mary i Vic wyślizgnęły się po prezenty, pojawiając się w kominku jednego ze sklepów na Pokątnej. Udało im się wrócić, zanim kto kolwiek zauważył ich zniknięcie.

- Nie ma za co - mruknęła. Spojrzała na łóżko obok siebie. Było puste. - Gdzie jest Vic?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i powróciła do swoich prezentów. Marlo spojrzała na niewielką górę prezentów przy swoim łóżku. Chwyciła pierwsze dwa i uśmiechnęła się. Alicia kupiła jej wielkie pudło czekoladowych żab, a Lee jeszcze większą paczkę, tylko że wypełnioną opakowaniami Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków. Jade kupiła jej mugolską książkę, a Carrie nowy komplet szachów czarodziejów. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kolejną paczkę i ze zdziwieniem ujrzała, że jest ona od państwa Weasley. Dziewczyna rozerwała papier i jej oczom ukazał się dziergany, jasno-zielony sweter z różowym "M" na sierodku. Uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, Mara włożyła sweter i wzięła następny pakunek, który (odziwo) był od George'a i Ginny. Znajdował się w nim całkiem ładny naszyjnik z malutką pandą, której oczy błyszczały zielenią. Od Vic i Susan dostała za to pasujące kolczyki. Na samym dole leżał ogromny pakunek. Karteczka głosiła, że był on od Freda. Dziewczyna ostrożnie rozerwała papier i wciągnęła szybciej powietrze. Wyjęła zawartość pudła i usłyszała, jak Ginny wydaje z siebie ciche "Awww!".

W rękach Marlo znajdowała się wielka panda.

- Oooh! - pisnęła Mara. - Kocham przytulanki!

- Jak ją nazwiesz? - zapytała podekscytowana Ginny.

Marlo zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym dogłębnie.

- Yang Yang - powiedziała i przytuliła zabawkę.

Święta u Weasley'ów były ciekawym przeżyciem. Marlo, z pomocą bliźniaków i Vic, podpaliła krzesło Percy'ego nie zauważona, co było wielkim sukcesem. Przez kilka następnych dni odbywała sie wielka wojna na śnieżki. Marlo był w drużynie Alfa razem z Ginny, Georgem i Charliem, kontra drużyna Bestii (Vic, Fred i Bill byli na tyle głupi, by pozwolić wybrać Ronowi nazwę drużyny).

- Nigdy nie dostaniecie mnie żywcem! - w pewnym momencie bitwy wrzasnął Fred, wybiegając na środek pola walki.

- To się jeszcze okaże! - krzyknęła Mara, skacząc na niego.

Fred stracił równowagę i wylądował twarzą w śniegu, z Marlo na plecach.

- Uuu! Brawo Mary! - Charlie zaczął wiwatować. - Tak dalej, dziewczyno! Mamy jeńca!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym złapała nadgarstki Freda i przygwoździła go do śniegu.

- Ej! - pisnął chłopak. - Ja też mam uczucia, wiesz?

- Wiem - uśmiechnęła się, podskakując lekko. Fred wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.


	10. Chapter 10

Następne parę miesięcy było nudne jak flaki z olejem. Dopiero pierwszego kwietnia zaczęło się coś dziać. Było to dwunaste urodziny bliźniaków, Prima Aprilis. Po wręczeniu prezentów, ogłoszona została wielka bitwa na psikusy. Jade i Alicia odpadły pierwsze, dając się złapać w pułapkę zastawioną przez Carrie, która wyautowała jeszcze Lee, zanim dołączyła do nich na ławce przegranych. Następnie, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, odpadł George, który przez nieuwagę (i Mary) spłatał figla sam sobie. Następnie Vic wylądowała w beczce smoły i piórach, ulubionym psikusie Marlo. Przez następne pięć godzin toczyła się zawzięta walka między Marą a Fredem. Chłopak za wszelką cenę starał się pomścić poległego w walce brata, ale Marlo była uparta. Wymyślała coraz to lepsze numery i pułapki, i z podziwem patrzyła, jak Fred omija wszelkie przeszkody. W końcu jednak Fredowi udało się wygrać, chociaż to on doznał największych obrażeń, łamiąc lewą rękę i dwa żebra. Mary do końca życia nie była pewna, co tak naprawdę zrobił, ale wiedziała, że było to legendarne.

- Będą mówić o tym latami! - oznajmiła Alicia. - Wyobraźcie sobie nagłówek Proroka Codziennego! "Fred Weasley, lat dwanaście, wykonał najlepszy numer Prima Aprilisowy na Ziemi!" Będą go czcić!

- Taa, uważaj, bo jeszcze mu namieszasz w tej pustej makówce - mruknęła Vic kręcąc głową.

- Ha, ha, ha - powiedział Fred, po czym wystawił język w stronę blondynki. - Niezwykle śmieszne.

- A żebyś wiedział - zachichotał George, dając bratu kuksańca w bok.

Gdy nadszedł maj, Marlo zrozumiała, że powoli kończył się pierwszy rok jej nauki w Hogwarcie. W każdą drugą sobotę miesiąca od swoich urodzin uzupełniała album zdjęciami. Dzięki Fredowi odkryła, że jej pasją była fotografia. Uwieczniała wszystkie najważniejsze momenty aparatem, który kupiła sobie podczas przerwy świątecznej. Właśnie wkładała zdjęcie z Prima Aprilis - Vic wyglądała prze śmiesznie w roli kurczaka - gdy ktoś usiadł na jej łóżku.

- Co robisz?

- Wkładam zdjęcia do albumu, Al.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo dzięki temu się nie zniszczą.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo będą bezpieczne.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo będą w albumie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tam je włożę.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo je lubię.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo są fajne.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo są śmieszne.

- Dla...

- Jeszcze jedno "dlaczego" i dowiesz się, jak głęboko ten album wejdzie w twój tyłek.

- Będę już cicho.

- Panno Grey, rozumiem, że mój wykład panią nudzi, ale czy mogłaby pani chociaż udawać, że pani uważa? - powiedział swoim wiecznie znudzonym głosem Snape. - Dziesięć punktów mniej dla Gryffindoru.

- Przepraszam, profesorze.

- _Panie _profesorze, Grey. To będzie cię kosztować kolejne pięć punktów.

George zachichotał cicho.

- Weasley!

Fred i George wstali i zasalutowali.

- Meldujemy się, panie psorze!

- Siadać. Dla jednego pięć, a dla drugiego dziesięć w plecy, za brak szacunku - Snape uraczył klasę swoim cynicznym uśmiechem. - To razem trzydzieści mniej dla Gryffindoru. Odejmę jeszcze pięć, za tak dużą liczbę odjętych punktów na tej lekcji. Ile to razem, panno Grey?

- Trzydzieści pięć, panie profesorze.

- Brawo. Patrząc na ilość pomylonych proporcji poszczególnych składników w twoich eliksirach, można powiedzieć, że nareszcie nauczyłaś się liczyć.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni poza Vic wybuchli śmiechem.

- Patrząc na ilość szamponu którego pan _nie _użył w tym roku, panie profesorze, można powiedzieć, że pana włosy wyglądają jak sklejone frędzle.

- Grey, minus czterdzieści punktów i szlaban. Do końca roku, u mnie.

- Niezła jesteś, Marlo - mruknęła do dziewczyny po lekcji Vic. - Razem z bliźniakami odejmujecie połowę punktów Gryffindoru na każdej lekcji eliksirów.

- Powinno cię to cieszyć.

- A chcesz się bić?

- Nudno mi - mruknęła Marlo.

- To normalne - powiedział Lee. - Tylko inteligentnym osobom się nie nudzi.

- Puszczę tą uwagę mimo uszu.

- To coś nowego!

- Chcesz się bić?

- Czy możesz uwierzyć, że to już koniec? - zapytała Carrie, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie - odpowiedziała jej Jade, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Zwłaszcza dlatego, że zaczynają się wakacje, a po nich tu wracamy.

- Zrobiłaś się niezwykle zabawna na stare lata - mruknęła sarkastycznie Marlo. Vic pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. - Ale nie martw się, do wakacji znowu będziesz naszą kochaną, poważną Jade.

- Oby – zachichotała Al.

- Johnson mnie wkurza – oznajmiła Marlo, patrząc na czarnoskórą dziewczynę.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał znudzony George.

- Jest taka… - Mary spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – …Sztuczna.

- Na pewno – mruknął Fred.

- Chcesz się bić, Weasley?

- Najlepiej na gołe klaty – mruknął Lee, chichocząc cicho.

Mara posłała mu ostrzegające spojrzenie.

- Czuję się dziwnie – mruknęła Marlo, idąc razem z dziewczynami w stronę biblioteki. – Brzuch mnie boli.

- Może zjadłaś za dużo fasolek? – powiedziała Carrie, grzebiąc w plecaku. – Albo zmieszałaś dwa smaki, których nie powinno się mieszać?

- Nie, boli mnie w inny sposób – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna, głaszcząc się pod pępkiem.

- Może, no wiesz… - zaproponowała Alicia. - …Dorastasz?

- W sensie?

- Ty wiesz w ogóle skąd biorą się dzieci? – Vic spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę niepewnie.

- Niezbyt – przyznała Mary. – Wiesz, moja matka nigdy o tym ze mną nie gadała, a Susan też raczej o tym nie wspominała.

- Ale wiesz że to kobieta rodzi bobasy?

- Tak, tyle wiem.

- A wiesz dlaczego?

- Chyba już omówiłyśmy to, że nie wiem.

- No cóż… - Jade podrapała się po karku. – Kobiety mają w sobie jajniki, w których powstają komórki jajowe i gdy taka komórka połączy się z komórką męską powstaje bobo…

- Chyba nie zmierzacie do tego, że jestem w ciąży? – Marlo podniosła brew pytająco.

- No właśnie nie jesteś, ale już możesz być… Znaczy masz taką możliwość…

- O co wam czterem do cholery chodzi?

- O to, że twój ból może być spowodowany tym, że masz miesiączkę – powiedziała Carrie, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na Ziemi. – Czyli ta cała komórka zrobiła 'BUM!' i teraz krwawisz.

- Gdzie? – zaniepokoiła się Mary.

Carrie posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie.

- Fuj!

- Wiem. Na szczęście jestem przygotowana na tego typu okazje.

Dziewczyna wskazała gestem, by podążyły za nią do łazienki.


	11. The End

Mary spoglądała w ogień, myśląc. Wczesnym rankiem opuści Hogwart na całe dwa miesiące. Dwa pełne miesiące bez lekcji, uczt i jej genialnego krawatu w kolorach Gryffindoru. Pokój wspólny wydał się jej nagle najprzytulniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Położyła głowę na oparciu kanapy, patrząc na sufit z ciekawością. Słyszała ciche chrapanie innych uczniów i donośne chrapnięcia Grubej Damy. Czuła się wykończona, ale jednak nie mogła zasnąć. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i ponownie utkwiła wzrok w pomarańczowych płomieniach. Jej ręce zagłębiły się w blond włosach z różowymi pasemkami, gdy pomyślała o tym, że Ginger zacznie świrować, gdy zauważy, że nie ma jej jeszcze w łóżku. Miała nadzieję, że nie obudzi jej współlokatorek. Brakowało jej jeszcze jednego powodu, by Angelina Johnson ją znienawidziła do reszty. Już i tak "ukradła" jej Freda, pomalowała włosy na zielono, zaczerniła każdą linijkę tekstu w książce do Eliksirów, którą zaczarowała, by przy każdym otwarciu wykrzykiwała w niebogłosy, że "Snape powinien używać szamponu i trzymać swój wielki nos z dala od cudzych kociołków!".

- Co robisz tu na dole, o tej godzinie?

Dziewczyna obejrzała się i lekko uśmiechnęła. Fred stał oparty o ścianę nonszalancko, mając na sobie przydużą, niebieską piżamę w zielone słoniki i żółte myszki. Na jego twarzy gościł łobuzerski uśmieszek.

- Siedzę.

- O pierwszej w nocy, tuż przed powrotem do domu?

- Najwyraźniej tak.

Fred zachichotał i usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Jego oczy błyszczały się w świetle ognia.

- Nie mogę uwieżyć, że minął już rok.

- Ja też nie - Mary z powrotem przemieściła swój wzrok na ogień.

- Co robisz w wakacje?

- Siedzę w domu z Vic i Car. A co?

- Może do nas wpadniesz? No wiesz, z dziewczynami.

Mary spojrzała na niego z radością, po czym odpowiedziała cicho.

- Może wpadnę. A może to ty wpadniesz do mnie. No wiesz, z całym klanem Weasley'ów.

Chłopak roześmiał się i spojrzał w ogień.

- Może jednak z samym Georgem. Nie będę cię skazywał na obecność Percy'ego.

Była pewna, że te wakacje będą najlepszymi, jakie kiedykolwiek miała.

Victoria zaśmiała się, spoglądając na parę z ukrycia, ze zdjęciem w ręku. Po cichu wdrapała się po schodach do dormitorium dziewczyn i otworzyła drzwi. Upewniła się że wszystkie gryfonki śpią i podeszła do łóżka Mary. Zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach przyjaciółki i wyciągnęła album. Znalazła wolne miejsce na jednej ze stron i wkleiła tam zdjęcie. Zrobiła je w nocy, po czym szybko wywołała. Śpiące postacie słodko przytulały się na kanapie, a ona nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Ta dwójka byłą wręcz dla siebie stworzona.

- Co robisz?

Odwróciła się i ujrzała uśmiechającą się Alicię, stojącą przy swoim łóżku w piżamie w żółwie.

- Spójrz! - wskazała jej stronę, na której znajdowało się słodkie zdjęcie.

- Wiem, Fred wygląda zabójczo z tą szminką na ustach.

- Nie, tutaj! - lekko zirytowana Vic wskazała przyjaciółce odpowiednie zdjęcie.

Alicia przyjrzała się obrazkowi z uwagą i wydała z siebie ciche "Awwww!", przykładając prawą rękę do klatki piersiowej.

- Wiem - mruknęła Vic i zamknęła album.

Śpiące postacie Freda i Mary zniknęli wśród mnóstwa innych zdjęć.

Marlo obudziła się w otoczeniu niezwykle przyjemnego zapachu. Jabłka, cynamon i ciastka korzenne. Leżała w pokoju wspólnym, czuła coś obok siebie, czyjaś ręka zwisała z okolic jej talii i ktoś chrapał głośno koło jej ucha. Powoli przetarła oczy pięścią i obróciła głowę. Chyba nigdy nie widziała niczego bardziej słodkiego. Przy jej boku leżał Fred z potarganymi włosami, które promienie słońca zamieniały w żywe płomienie, rozchylonymi lekko ustami i zamkniętymi powiekami, pod którymi kryły się jego błękitne oczy. Niestety, było już dosyć późno i w każdej chwili mogli zacząć schodzić inni gryfoni.

- Fred - wyszeptała miękko, delikatnie potrząsając chłopakiem.

- Mmm... jeszcze pięć minut, mamo - mruknął Fred, zagłębiając nos we włosy dziewczyny. Marlo cicho zachichotała.

- Jak ostatnio sprawdzałam, miałam tylko dwanaście lat, śpiochu - powiedziała do niego, odsuwając się trochę.

Oczy Freda otworzyły się szeroko, a on sam spojrzał na Mary ze zdziwieniem.

- Co ty robisz u mnie w łóżku? - zapytał ją z głupawym wyrazem twarzy.

- Myślałam że normalnie śpisz w dormitorium, a nie na kanapie - odpowiedziała mu, przybierając taki sam jak on wyraz twarzy.

Chłopak rozejrzał się z niepokojem dookoła i pokiwał głową.

- Ja też tak myślałem.

Mary siedziała w pociągu, przeglądając swój album. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że od czasu gdy była w domu minął aż rok. Spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół i zachichotała. Vic i Car biły się o to, która z nich ma zjeść ostatni pasztecik dyniowy, Jade i Alicia od czasu do czasu spoglądały na nie znad _Frankenstein__a_ i _Baśni Barta Beedle'a _(wymieniły się książkami - Alicia dostała mugolską, a Jade magiczną) i kręciły z politowaniem głowami, powracając do lektury, a Lee i George obstawiali która z nich wygra ("Carrie ma potencjał!" "Proszę cię, Lee. Znasz przecież Victorię, nie da położyć łapy na swoich pasztecikach!").

- Co robisz?

Fred spojrzał nad jej ramieniem na strony które przeglądała, na których znajdowało się pięć zdjęć. Na pierwszym widać było całą paczkę podczas pierwszego meczu Quidditcha, na którym Mary i Vic zmusiły chłopców do pomalowania twarzy w kolorach ich domu. Fred i George wyglądali uroczo ze złotymi lwami namalowanymi na czerwonych od farby policzkach, za to Lee wyglądał jak wielka flaga w złoto-czerwone paski. Alicia i Jade śmiały się w najlepsze z min chłopaków, Carrie mierzwiła Lee włosy z uśmiechem, Vic obejmowała George'a za szyję, a Mara od czasu do czasu dawała Fredowi całus w policzek na którym chłopak nie miał złotego zwierzęcia. Na drugim były tylko dziewczyny, które wysyłały w ich stronę całusy i mrugnięcia, po czym szaleńczo chichotały. Na następnym chłopcy machali do nich, przepychając się ze śmiechem. Następne zdjęcia pokazywało Mary i Vic, które po wygraniu z bliźniakami zakładu, malowały ich najróżniejszymi kosmetykami. George był wyraźnie niezadowolony, podczas gdy Fred robił do niego słodkie oczka, trzepocząc wydłużonymi rzęsami i wydymał pomalowane czerwoną szminką usta. Jednak Marlo nie przypominała sobie, by wcześniej widziała ostatnie ze zdjęć. Spała na nim na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, a obok niej wciśnięty był Fred, jego ramię leniwie zwisało wokół jej talii. Musiało zostać zrobione poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy razem z nim siedziała przy kominku rozmawiając, dopóki nie zmorzył ich sen.

- Oglądam zdjęcia - odpowiedziała, chichocząc. - Co innego mogłabym robić?

- Podziwiać mój urok osobisty na tym zdjęciu - wskazał miejsce, w którym robił słodkie miny do swojego brata. - Albo to, jak dobrze tu wyglądam - tym razem wskazał siebie z pomalowaną na czerwono twarzą i lwem na prawym policzku. - Albo tutaj...

- Taa, wszędzie jesteś niezwykle przystojny - mruknęła do niego przewracając oczami i pacnęła go delikatnie w ramię.

- A żebyś wiedziała - zaśmiał się chłopak i zaproponował jej pudełko słodyczy. - Fasolkę?

Mary pokiwała głową z ochotą i wzięła rudą fasolkę, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. Ugryzła ją i poczuła pyszną mieszaninę - cynamonu, jabłek i ciastek korzennych.

- Jaki smak? - zapytał ją rudzielec z ciekawością.

Mary wzruszyła ramionami, ale w głębi duszy znała odpowiedź. Dziś rano obudziła się w otoczeniu właśnie tych trzech składników, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Fasolka była o smaku Freda Weasley'a.

The End

* * *

><p>Yay! Pierwsze skończone opowiadanie ^^! Fajnie że nikt go nie skomentował -_-. Mam nadzieję że inaczej będzie z częścią 2 :)!<p> 


	12. Sequel is Up!

Chcę wszem i wobec oświadczyć że sequel "Fasolek…" został oficjalnie opublikowany pod nazwą "Rozgrywki Quidditcha i Nocne Wędrówki"!

Mam nadzieję że go przeczytacie ;)!

Rose235b


End file.
